Dance in the Pale Moon Light
by Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer
Summary: I didnt believe him...he was wrong and probably insane. Werewolves and vampires do not exist and I was not a toy which one vampire wanted...and I was not the mate of a werewolf...I was human.
1. Welcome to Hell

Twilight and its characters do not belong to me! I think we are all smart enough to know whom I own and who I dont ;)

Welcome to Hell

Welcome to La Push...it should have said welcome to Hell. I wasnt really in the mood to be here at the moment in a smelly taxi with nothing but two small suitcases and an i-pod stuck in my hand, while music blazed through my head.  
I looked outside to see the passing trees and the darkening clouds knowing that soon it would be dusk and I would have to start my new life here. It was never in my wildest dreams that I would come to La Push or that I would be coming here by myself with nothing but what I had in my bags...it was sureal.

Here I was, an eighteen year old girl leaving here home in Canada to come and broden my life by being independent...but why here? All I could afford.

"Miss we are almost at the apartment you requested." the taxi driver said without looking back at me.  
I pulled off my ear buds from my i-pod and tucked it into my black Guess bag. "Thank you." I said somewhat annyoed. It was not meant to sound what it did, but the jet lag was killer at the moment. I was getting ready with my things when I felt the taxi stop and I knew that I was here...wherever here was.

I payed the man 60 dollars for my ride...well guess I wasnt eating for a couple of days. Grabbing my heavy bags I heaved them up the stairs to the small and slightly old looking apartment where I would be staying. My heels which I had just bought as a parting gift clunked together on the rough wooden stairs as I pulled out my silver key that I had sent to me so that I would not have to deal with getting everything set up when I got here, knowing that I would be tierd and hungry.

Placing the key through the key hole, I twisted the door handle open and saw the stairs which would take me to my room number 9.  
Walking with my shoes hurting and my arms burning, I made it up the three flights of stairs and saw my room number half hanging off the red door. I moaned as my body started to give up on me, but I made it somehow to the door and unlocked it.

Flicking on the lights I had my first look of what I would be staying in...a piece of crap. There was no furnature and the place looked like it had not been used in a couple of years.

"Im paying 600 a month to live in this?" I asked myself as I dropped the bags in the hallway and closed the door behind me. Deciding that I was too tierd and angry to eat, I searched the area as I looked at everything that would need to be changed: the paint, cuboards, new furnature, cleaner fridge and a practical bed. There was a small bed that had a old looking blanket and a dirty pillow on it. I wanted nothing more than to scream at something or anything to get out my anger at my living conditions, but I just sighed heavily and walked to drag my bags into the bedroom and unloaded my personal pillow and blanket.

Walking into the bathroom I seriously thought that I was in hell..it was dirty. Feeling as though I might be sick, I shut the door and closed the blinds so that I could change in privacy. Slipping into a pair of navy shorts and a white tank top, I threw the old pillow and blanket on the floor while I placed my new ones on the bed.

Sitting on the bed I ran a hand through my chocolate redish brown wavy hair and sighed. "So here we are Kara." I said to myself as I pulled off my heels and placed them carefully in the box which I had purcased them in. Shoes were love for me, and they were like my children...at least they would be clean and well taken care of. It was a weird feeling knowing that I had no family here and hardly any form of transportation...being lazy I never decided to get my learners...something I regret now.

Feeling on the brink of tears and self pity, I shook my head and pulled out my rose covered i-pod as I slipped under my sheet and rested my head on the pillow. I scrolled through songs and playlists, trying to see what would put me to sleep or calm my nerves...All I Need by Within Temptation. A favorite song and one that I knew would relzx me. It worked better than I thought, because for I knew it, I had only made it to the chours before my eyes slid closed and my mind went blank. 


	2. Old Man

Disclaimers as always are in the first chapter! Thanks!

Old Man

It felt like I had only slept around four hours when I had decided that it was time to get up and get a few things for my...place.  
I guess you could call it that, although at the moment it looked more like a jail cell.  
Getting up I stretched my back and felt my i-pod slip off my bed and hit the floor. I had totally forgot that it was in my ears as I bent down to pick it up. Going through my i-pod to check the time on one of the clocks that I had with La Push time, it said 2:00 pm.

"Aw damn it!" I cried turning it off and rummaged through my bag for some clothes. I had slept most of my day away and my body was still exhausted.  
"Damn jet leg." I complained as I pulled on a pair of Guess jeans and a simple black t-shirt with a slight v-neck that wouldnt show too much of my chest. I wasnt that daring as some.  
Pulling out of my heaviest bag was a box in which a pair of silver and purple ballet flats lay inside. Pulling them out I placed them on my feet so that I wouldnt have to touch the dirty ground and then grabbed a half eaten blueberry pop tart that I had with me on the plane out here.

I ate the now stale treat as I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail not really caring what it looked like. Grabbing my bag, I took my silver room key and locked the door as I made my way outside into the mid-day rush of the small area. I knew that taking a cab around La Push was out of the question due to my wallet and stomach would suffer if I did, so I decided that walking was my only option.

Eating and walking, I made my way into a small shopping area where malls and grocery stores were in my sight. My legs were killing me, but that was life and a part of me was really excited that I was on my own and doing what I wanted to do for once. With that thought in mind,  
I had a knew spring in my step and eagerly made my way into the nearest food store so that I would not be starving.

The place was small, but I was positive that everything that I would want was in the store, so grabbing a blue basket, I made my way around the place and picked up a few things that I could afford at the moment: some Havarti cheese, sub meat, some white bread, a one bite chocolate cheese cake, a cherry danish for the walk home...now all I needed was some earl grey tea and I was set.

Walking down the tea isle, I noticed a man in a wheelchair trying to reach a top shelf where the tea was. Since no one else was around, I put down my own basket and said to the older man, "What can I grab for you?"

He looked up at me with surprise and then a smile formed on the lips of the older man. "If you could grab the Earl Grey tea for me please. The big box if you wouldnt mind." he said wheeling himself to face me. He was in his late fifties from what I could tell and his face seemed very strong and proud. He had dark eyes and dark hair which was now starting to go grey. He reminded me of my grandfather for split second before I realized that I had been staring at him.

"Oh sorry." I said stupidly as I grabbed the older man a large box of earl grey and myself a smaller one.

I handed the box to the man and he nodded his head in thanks as he said, "La Push is a small place, and I havent seen your face before."

I knew deep down that he was being polite and trying to make conversation, but I really wasnt in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone a man whom I had helped get tea for. Smiling I said "Yeah I am. Kinda just flew in a couple of hours ago." I said placing the item in my basket as I moved to leave when he wheeled next to me with his own things and continued to talk with me.  
Instead of being rude, I decided to talk with him knowing that that odds of meeting him again were high and I didnt want to see rude.

"Where did you fly from?" he asked.

"Canada actually." I said grabbing an ice tea knowing that it was probably all I was going to be able to buy without going over the limit.

"Really? So thats where your lovely accent is from." he said coming up to a cashier while I followed behind him. He was definatley like my grandfather I thought as he unloaded his things as he reached them up onto the counter.

"Thanks." I said putting my own things onto a counter near a cashier.

"You move gracefully as well. Have you danced?" he asked paying for his things.

I was shocked as I payed the young zit looking boy and grabbed my bags while answering, "Yeah...I have been dancing ballet since I was around three years old"  
He wheeled next to me as I carried my slightly heavy food bags.

"It shows." he said laughing as I looked at him as if he was crazy. It was weird that this guy new some things about me when I had only met him like five minutes ago, but I shook it off as a older mans intuition and need for conversation with young people. I gave a light laugh that was a mix between weirded out and wanting to get the hell out of the situation.

"Where do you live?" he asked as he wheeled to a stop.

"Oh just that apartment complex up that huge hill." I said pointing to the direction which my 'home' was. I knew that this man was not a stalker or perverted old man so I decided to chat with him for a bit as we...well I sat down on a chair near a couple of tables were.

"That place is pretty old and run down. How is it there?" he asked folding his hands.

I couldnt help but laugh, "Its not a palace, but its all I could afford." I said pulling my ponytail to make it tighter.

"Afford? Dont tell me you live there by yourself?" he said looking a little bit shocked and concerned.

"Yes I do." I said feeling proud about it, but also a little lonley at the thought. "I need a lot of new things in there, so Im probably going to head back into town tomorrow to see if I can find some deals." I said straighting my legs knowing that I had some major cleaning at home to finsih before I would be comforatble in walking bare foot around there.

"Prehaps my son and I can help you." he said handing me my bags which I could have picked up myself, but I smiled in thanks and said,

"I dont know, really Im alright, its only day two so Im sure I'll get used to everything in about a week." I said before I began walking slowly.

"Do you need a ride up there?" he said. "My son will be here in a moment and Im sure he wouldnt mind driving you up there." he said looking at me in hope.

"No I can make it thanks Mr...?" I said shaking my head.

"Black. Billy Black." he said with a nod.

"Well thank you Mr.Black but Im sure that I can manage."

"Alright, but if you ever need help dont be afraid to ask around for me." he said waving his hand in a good-bye guesture.

I waved back and turned around as I heard a car pull up which was Billy's son no doubt. No longer interested, I plugged in my ear buds and blasted the song the DDR version of Butterfly and made my way back home to clean up. 


	3. Jacob

Jacob

Discalimers in the first chapter!

Cleaning took forever! I mean I knew that the place was dirty, but this was far from what I thought it would have been like! There was grim under grim and spiders which I swear were the size of my hands! I did scream a couple of times when I encountered them,  
but since I didnt have anyone to kill them for me, I knew that I was on my own.

After listening to my i-pod which was sitting in my black i-pod dock while I cleaned, I felt comfortable enough to take off my shoes and walk around on the floor which was completley cleaned. My back ached from all the bending and reaching that I did while cleaning and I was more than willing to hit the sack at 7:00pm, but my stomach grumbled and I knew that I would have to eat something or I would pass out and I still needed to unpack!

Making a sandwhich with the food that I had bought and the tea which I purchased, I ate in silence and drank my tea while watching the clouds roll by. Tomorrow I would go look for a job and hopefully pick up some furnature. I only had around 1000 to spend on items, and even though it seemed like alot of money...I knew that it would be gone fast.

Billy Black however told me that if I needed help that I could ask him..."Maybe I will." I thought out loud after I ate my dinner and started to unpack a few things.

There was a shelf which was the only thing in the apartment that I knew I wasnt going to change because it looked very beautiful with a French Fleur-de-lis in the corners of the grey garnet. I loved anything French and Paris like, so it was staying! I placed a couple of pictures up: Two that were one of me and my cousin Lara whom I loved dearly and looked up to, then there was one of my grandfather when he was young, and one of me dressed as Esmeralda up on my pointe shoes from a ballet production a year ago. They did make me feel more at home, but with the whole place looking bare, it kinda looked out of place.

I kept my clothes and shoes in my bags until I picked up a dresser tomorrow and some hangers for my tiny closet. Sadly all I could put out were my pictures due to the lack of furnature, so I gave up early and decided that sleeping would be a good idea so that I would have a head start tomorrow with my search for good quality furnature.

The next morning things ran a little more smoother since I would walk around my place without worrying about getting a foot disease.  
I just had tea that morning and changed into a pair of my favorite Guess capries and my white Guess top and headed out the door to do some serious shopping.  
Walking was still killer but hey I made it into town in record time with everything quiet and slow paced. I looked around and saw a store called "Furnature and Things" and made my way in.

There were some really beautiful pieces of furnature...and all of them out of my price range. I saw a beautiful dresser that was 550 which was more than half of my overall budget, so I sighed and ran my hand over the piece of wood before heading out the door to look around more. The sun was hitting around noon so I made my way into a store called, "Easy Wood". I had a laugh at the title beacause my humor was immature like that.

"Easy wood." I laughed as I walked in and saw that the furnature was not as beautiful as the ones in "Furnature and Things", but it was all in my price range, so I sucked it up and wandered around the store. I ended up finding a bed which cost 300 which wasnt too bad since I wanted a good bed and was willing to pay for it. They called it a captains bed because it had a head board where I could put things inside it and there were drawers in the bottom. It was higher than my waist, but I liked how high up it was so I said,

"Sold." to the man whom was helping me.

I also found a nice dresser which would hold some of my trickets and clothes so I bought it as well for 250. The last thing I bought was a cheap desk which would be able to hold my laptop and shit so I bought that for 200. Thank god I was done because I was reaching my limit fast!

"Do you need it delivered for only 250?" the man asked me. Well that was a no since I wouldnt have enough money.

"No thats ok...I have a friend I think I can ask to help me." I said paying for my furnature as some guys picked up the boxes which would have my furnature in it, which of course I knew I would have to build...great.

"Do you know a man named Billy Black?" I asked him as I looked at the men getting my boxes together.

"Yeah of course I do. You want me to call him?"

"If you wouldnt mind." I said cracking my neck which was hurting...man I was in rough shape!

"Sure just hang on a moment." The man said picking up the phone and dialed. I heard the voice on the other side pick up which didnt sound like Billy to me, but I tried to look like I wasnt paying attention.

"Hey there Jacob how are you?...Well thats great to hear! Can you put your dad on for a sec please?...Theres a girl here who said that Billy would help her pick up her furnature...Hes out? Oh well then-...Ok thats really nice of you, I'll see you in a bit."

He hung up the phone and looked at me, "Billy's at a friends house in Forks, but his son is coming to help you." he said.

"Oh thanks." I said giving him a light smile and went to my boxes while I waited for Billy's son...Jacob was it?...To come and get me and my stuff. Luckily I didnt have to wait long since I recognized the same car from yesterday before I left Billy.  
I sighed and moved my bag higher up on my shoulder as I came out the store to meet face to face with Billy's son.

"Hey are you that girl?" he asked me before he looked at me; he was clearly more interested in his reflection in the mirror of his car than me which I didnt care but I still thought that it was rude.

"Are you Mr.Black's son?" I asked crossing my arms and looked away.

"Yeah." he said getting out of his car and slammed the door closed. "What can I help you..." he started off saying but then stopped.

I looked at him and said, "What?" He looked like he had been hit by a dump truck. His dark brown eyes stared at me with such intensity that I had to turn away from him and pointed to the shop.

"My stuff." I said as I walked in and heard him run up the stairs to meet me.

"Sure..." His voice trailed off as I stared at him again. He was very very tall and well built...I mean WELL built. His skin was a nice dark shade with long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He wore nothing but a white muscle shirt and a pair of cut off jeans.  
Sure he was a looker, but did he have to look at me with such intensity?

"Uh, you wanna help me grab them then?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked sumb just nodding his head so I sighed and tried picking up my bed boxes, but it was too heavy.

"Let me get it." he said as if out of breath. He lifted the box as if it weighed no more than a feather...he even picked up my other two boxes with the bed one in the crook of his arm.  
So he was strong...hmmmm...not bad. I thought watching him carefully put them in the back seat of his car and looked at me.

"So where do you live?" he asked opening the passanger side door for me to get in. I looked at him and then decided to get in against my better judgement.

"That small apartment complex up that hill." I said putting on my seat belt as he quickly climbed in the drivers seat as he looked at me again.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked annyoed that he kept staring.

"Sorry, its just I havent seen you around before." he said turning the car on and started driving.

"Just moved here." I said trying to keep talking at a minimum while I secretly prayed that we would get there soon.

"Really? When?" he asked.

"Two days ago." I said. There was some silence after that as I counted the seconds go by.

When we pulled up to my apartment, I quickly opened the door and got out, but Jacob was already out the door and at my side.

"Yes?" I asked sarcastically as I moved around him and opened the back seat door.

"Are you going to help me with this?" I asked pointing to the boxes. I grabbed the lightest one and he grabbed the two heavier ones. Making my way up the three flights of stairs, I was dead at the top, but Jacob looked like he could keep going.

"What are you Batman?" I asked as I set down the box and opened the door for him to get my stff in.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked bringing my stuff in and laid it on the floor as he looked around the place. "Kinda small isnt it?" he said.

"Yeah well what can you do?" I said pushing the last box in and sighed, "Thanks for your help Jacob."

He looked at me surprised, "You know my name?" He said it as if he was talking to a mind reader.

I ran a hand through my hair which I kept down today, "Well the man at the store said it so I assumed thats your name." I said keeping the door open so that he could leave.

"Do you need my help with this?" he said pointing to the boxes but kept his eyes on me.

"No I got it. Thanks though for your help." I said moving away from the door to give him the notion to leave.

Jacob looked at me as he walked towards the door and asked, "Whats your name?"

"Kara." I said plainly.

He then smirked one of the sexiest smirks that I had ever seen, "Well Kara, heres my phone number in case you need help." Jacob said taking my arm and a pen and wrote it on my skin.

"Gee thanks now I need to shower again." I said as he looked up from writing and looked like he was going to say something before he shut his mouth and blushed slightly, "Well talk to you later then." he said walking out the door and looked at me with his big brown eyes one more time before I closed the door without a second look. 


	4. Help Wanted

Help Wanted

Disclaimers are always in the first chapter Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! Lots of love your way! 3

"Fuck!" I cried after the third time I had nailed a nail the wrong way into my dresser. I had already two bandaids on my right hand where the handle just happened to fall out of my hands, and while trying to grab it my hand pressed against the sharp wood and cut myself. By this time...2:00am I had given up with my late night project and decided to call it quits.

Throwing the hammer to the floor I cursed again and flopped down onto my small bed and looked outside my window to see the stars. That was one of the best things about my apartment room, I had the room with the view. I could see the outline of mountains and the tall trees which surrounded this area and beyond. The moon shone through my window casting a light glow on the floor, giving my room a peaceful glow despite my red beaded lamp that casted a red glow.

Getting up to change into my night clothes, I looked outside my window to get a better look of the area...it was so peaceful and mystical looking, and those glowing eyes really made it look like a fairytale.

"Wait what the hell?" I said outloud taking a double take on what I just saw. Eyes? There must be wolves or deer in the area, but it looked like the eyes were looking right at me.  
Starting to feel creeped out I closed my window and blinds somewhat shaken by the sight.

"Oh come on Kara its a friggen animal." I said scolding myself as I changed into a pair of light cotton pants and a black tank top.  
When I was pulling my tank top on I noticed the writing on my arm where Jacob had written his number. I had completely forgotten about it until now.  
Looking at the mess I had made from trying to build my furnature I knew that I was going to need some male help. I sighed and pulled out my Paris note pad and wrote the number down so that I would remember to phone him tomorrow and ask him for help.

Speaking of Jacob...he was kinda weird in his own way. I mean what the hell was with the stare? It was like he had never seen a woman before. Huh whatever it didnt really bother me, he was just a guy after all and they were only after one thing, but I was not going to give it to him.  
Although...he did look VERY good. Lightly slapping my right cheek with my sore hand I mentally laughed at how stupid I was acting and the pain which was now in my hand. Shaking it as if to rid the pain quickly, I went and turned off my lamp to enjoy the moonlight which I was getting for free.

Pulling out my i-pod again I flipped through the songs looking for a song. I loved music and if I didnt have my i-pod with me...well there would be hell to pay. I lay on my bed as I looked at the songs go by until I found a song which held my interest: Dirty Diana by that good ol' Micheal Jackson. Did I like him? Nah just some of his songs.  
The lyrics were stuck in my head when I heard a wolf howling so loud that I thought it was right in my room. Jumping up into a sitting position I paused my song and went to the window and yanked it open before yelling into the night and where I had seen the eyes,

"Shut up! Some of us humans have to get up and do shit tomorrow!" I slammed it shut and walked back to my bed and covered my shoulders with my blanket...I didnt hear any more howling that night.

The next day I got up early again to make some room for my new furnature and to have enough room for Jacob and I to work. Of course he didnt know that he was coming to help me just yet, but I had a feeling that he would not object.  
The day was really hot and I just wore some shorts and a white baby doll t-shirt so that I would stay cool while working.

"Now where did I put his number..." I said to myself as I looked for the paper. I had taken a shower in the morning, so his writing was gone and so was the number. I threw my clothes over my shoulder as I looked for it when I noticed my cell phone was on low battery.

"I better call him before its too late." I said looking at the paper and dialing the number. It rang for about three seconds before I heard someone laughing and then said,

"Hello?" It wasnt Jacob.

"Um hi, is Jacob there?" I asked sitting on my bed looking confused, but thank god the person on the other end couldnt see my face.

"Jacob? No there is no Jacob here." the voice said laughing.

"Are you serious?" I said pissed off now.

"Who is this? Are you-" the voice started before I heard a familiar voice say, "Give me my phone Embry!"

I heard a shuffle of feet and a throw of punches and laughter before I heard Jacobs voice, "Hello?"

"Hey there Jacob its Kara. Remember me?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Of course! What can I do for you?" he said. I swear I could hear him smirk. I made a face before saying,

"Im going to need your help with my furnature."

"I thought you could do it yourself." He sounded amused.

"Well now I need your help. Are you going to come over and help me, or shall I break a few more fingers?" I asked him.

"You've broken some fingers?" Jacob asked sounding slightly worried.

"Im kidding Jacob, now are you coming over or not?" I asked growing slightly impatient.

"Demanding arnt we?"

"Fine Im hanging up then." I said pulling the light pink cell phone away from my ear as I heard him yell,

"No wait Im coming! I'll be there in a second." The line went dead. 


	5. Jake or Jacob?

Jake or Jacob?

Discalimers in first chapter! Thank you for reviews! Jacob loves them too! I thought that I would tell you that Steven Strait is who I am describing Jacob Black because he is my ideal Jacob Black ;)

While I waited for Jacob to come over and help me, I went on my laptop which was on the floor and looked over at my e-mails. There was a lot of junk but then also e-mails from my friends and family which I would reply to when Jacob had left.  
Deleting the junk and saving the good, I heard a knock at my door and knew that my help had arrived. Getting up I dusted myself off and opened the door to see a very happy looking Jacob.

"Hey thanks for coming." I said moving aside so that he could come in.

"No prob." he replied running a hand through his hair even though it was pulled back into a ponytail again.

"So wheres the mess?" he said coming in and took off his shoes. Jacob didnt have to look very hard...it was everywhere. Jacob laughed and turned around to face me with this arms crossed over his chest.

"So I had a little trouble." I said glaring at him and bent down to pick up the instructions.

"I can see that." Jacob said looking at me...again.

"Stop staring and help me." I said plainly as he simply smirked and took the paper from me. His eyes scanned the paper and looked back at me,

"Can you gather everything that goes with your dresser?" His tone was all business and I nodded as I looked around my apartment for pieces that I had thrown and nails which I had bent. After a couple of minutes I had all the missing pieces and Jacob was already working on it. I was amazed since he got more done in a matter of moments than I did with a couple hours.  
I raised an eyebrow as I set the wood and nails beside Jacon who was now on the floor on his knees, totally wrapped up in what he was doing.

"Wow you work fast." I said as I got to my knees and looked at the paper and where he was at. "I want to help make this since it is my furnature." I said putting my hand out for the hammer.

He smirked a very sexy smirk and handed me the hammer, "If you say so." And with that he went on with his work.

Half an hour passed by when he looked up from finishing one part of my dresser, "You have any music we could listen to? A drink maybe"  
I felt like a terrible host,

"Sorry Jacob I should have asked you that." I said getting up from my kneeled position as my knees cried out in protest from sitting in that terrible position for too long.

"What do you want?" I asked him going over to my half empty frige.

"Got any coke?" he said still working with the wood and nails. I was curious on how he was hammering the nails when I had the only hammer...

"Yeah just a sec." I said grabbing two ice cold cokes and ice. I poured them into two glasses and put some ice in it and handed one to Jacob.

"Oh I even got some ice." he said smiling and gave me a look of amusement.

"Keep that up and you'll be lucky to get pizza." I said placing my drink down and took out my i-pod.

"Pizza?" he asked me while he took another sip.

"Well its almost three and were not close to being done, so I thought I would order us some pizza. Is that ok?" I asked putting mu i-pod on the dock and hit "Shuffle Songs."

Jacob nodded and gave me a smile I was starting to love, "Of course." With that he went back to work as we had some music playing. He didnt seem to mind my taste in music, and if he did hate it, he was doing a good job of not showing it. We both worked while having light conversations here and there about random things.  
I found out that he lived with his dad and lost his mom a long time ago. He loved the outdoors and food. We even talked about me even though I found him more interesting. I told him that I was a ballet dancer and that I loved the Phantom of the Opera like no tomorrow. He knew now that Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame was a major love of mine as well, since it was Esmeralda that totally got me into serious dancing. Jacob also now knew what my favorite clothing stores were, what kind of flowers I liked and food I like to eat...this was like a date but without me in it for some reason.

It wasnt until a song popped up that Jacob looked at my i-pod and then back at me, "You like the song Posion by Alice Cooper?" He seemed very shocked and impressed at the same time.

I nodded my head as I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail since it was getting hotter inside my small apartment. "Yeah its one of my favs. Why I dont look like the kind of girl that would listen to it?" I asked casting him a smile and roll of my eyes.

"Nah its just well...no you were right, I didnt think you were the type." he said sitting back on his butt as he looked at me and took another swig of coke.

That made me laugh as I stood up to open my window. "Well I would hope that Im not like everyone else!"

"No your not..." he said quietly. I didnt know if I was supposed to hear it or not, so I brushed it off and opened up the window. Thats when I thought of the wolf last night.

"Hey Jake, do you get a lot of wolves around here?" I asked looking outside where I had seen it. I could hear Jacob get up as he came next to me and looked out the window.

"Yeah we get them around here alot. People say that if one visits a person more than once that they have a animal guardian." He looked at me and than back at the woods.

"Huh..." I said moving away and looked at the time. "Whoa its 6:00pm! We better get that pizza." I said picking up my charged cell phone and looked back at my companion who was back working on my bed.

"Do you know a place that we could call Jake?"

He looked up and smiled, "So its Jake now huh? Well Kara, if I can use your phone I know a place and a guy that can give us a good deal." He said reaching out his hand for my phone.

"Sure, whatever doesnt cost me a lot of money." I said handing him my phone. He looked like he could break it with the slightest pressure that I had to look away, afraid that he might do just that. I heard him order two large pizza's: one with everything on it and one with just pepperoni. I loved pizza with everything on it!

When he hung up and handed me back my phone, I said to him as Britney Spears "Everytime" popped on, "You got good taste in pizza Jake"  
Jacob laughed and looked up at me now that my bed was finished,

"Well I like my food." he said dusting off his cut-off jeans. "Well looks like were done!" he said cracking his back.

"Yeah thanks alot for your help Jake, I dont think they would have turned out this nice if I had continued to work on them."

Jacob smiled and said, "You like calling me Jake dont you?"

I blushed slighty, but only from embarassment, "I dont have to if you dont want me to."

"Nah I like how you say it."

It went quite for a second before I heard a knock and went to open it, but Jake...I mean Jacob made it before me. "Hey thanks Pete I owe you how much?"

"No wait I said that I would buy the pizza!" I said trying to object, but he raised his big hand and said,

"Its on me."

Sighing I agreed and grabbed some paper towel since I didnt have any plates. He brought it in and placed it on my newly made desk. I handed him a paper towel and he looked at me as if I was from Mars.

"Sorry I dont have any plates."

Well that made him laugh. It was a well rounded laugh that was deep and echoed through the small space. "Dont worry about it Kara." he said taking it from me and opened the box with the pizza that had everything on it and grabbed about four pieces as he put one in his mouth.

"Hungry much?" I asked him as I grabbed only two and sat next to him on the floor while we ate. I was so full after my fourth piece, but Jacob had finished the whole pepperoni one! I was in a state of shock. How could he be so fit and yet he ate so much!? It didnt make sense, but I waved it off as he probably had a high metabolisim.  
It was around 10:00pm when I noticed how late it was and that Jake should probably head home.

"Sorry I kept you for the whole day." I said wrapping up some of the left over pizza for Billy since I didnt know of he would have eaten anything.

"Dont worry about it Kara I had fun." he said leaning on the table and smiled. He was smiling alot today.

"Here take some leftovers for Billy." I said handing him the cold pizza.

"Thats really nice of you. Im sure my dad will be thankful." Jake said taking it from me.

"Tell him Im sorry that I kept you out so late." I said walking him to my door.

"Its ok; my friends and I hang out pretty late, so this is considered early."

I laughed and opened the door. "Thanks again Jake I really appreciate it."

Jacob leaned against the door, "You wanna hang out tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dont know. Dont you wanna hang with your friends tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Well I had nothing really planned so Im open if you are." he said giving a puppy look.

I laughed and nodded my head, "Sure why not. Come back to my place around noon ok?" I said.

"I'll be here." he answered before giving a little bow that made me laugh and walked out.

I closed the door and looked at all our hard work. My desk, dresser and bed were complete! That meant more unpacking though... Sighing I found my bags and started to unpack things that could go into the new drawers and spaces. I put my laptop up on the desk and stuffed the drawers with some of my drawings and pencil crayons.  
I then took out some figurines that I had brought with me such as my Esmeralda one and a wooden butterfly that my other grandpa had made for me.  
When I was exhausted from unpacking some things, I changed into my tank top and pants before I turned off the red lamp and went to close my window.  
I had just put my hands on the glass and wood when I saw the same eyes that I had seen last night...I thought of what Jake had said about an animal guardian.  
Shaking my head at the silly thought, I closed the window shut and gave the wolf a look before climbing into my bed and falling asleep. 


	6. Sore Hands

Sore Hands

Disclaimers first chap! Thank you to my lovely reviwer! send a Steven Strait plushie your way!

"The Phantom of the opera is there...inside your mind!" yelled my cell phones ring tone as I nearly had a heart attack. I picked up my phone which was on my head board above my head. Groaning I reached for it and saw that the caller was Jacob. How the hell did he get my number?  
Hitting the talk button I put the phone at my ear and sat up, still groggily from sleep.

"Hello?" I asked still in sleep mode.

"Kara? Geez were you sleeping?" he asked me sounding embarassed.

"Well I was...whats up and how did you get my number?" I asked while I yawned and stretched my back.

"I found it on your phone just before I call the pizza place. Thats ok isnt it?"

"Yeah yeah thats fine, but why did you call me so early?" I asked now becoming more awake.

"Kara, its 12:00pm. Im waiting outside rememeber? We were going to chill and I was supposed to meet you here at noon." he said, and I swear I could hear his lips turn into an amused smirk.

Slapping my head I dropped back onto my bed, "Oh Jake Im sorry I totally slept in!" I hated having people wait for me, but there wasnt much he could do right now.

"If I get ready are we still up to do something?" I asked hoping that his answer was still yes...enough though I didnt deserve it.

"Haha of course. Would you mind if I came up? I must look like a stalker waiting outside your door."

I started laughing as I got up from my bed and grabbed a black sweater to put over top of my thin top. "Yeah give me a moment. I'll open the door in a sec so I'll see you then."

"Kay, see you in a sec then."

I hung up and put my phone down as I pulled the black wool over my body and opened the door for Jacob. When I saw him I gave a quick hi before walking quickly into the bathroom.  
I heard him walk in and close the door as he called to me through walls,

"Hey where did you go? Do I smell bad or something?" he asked as I heard him walk around.

"Jake I got up not even five minutes ago! I dont look good so Im sparing you a sight." I said taking my brush and brushed my knot infested hair. I was thankful that I decided to put my makeup in my bathroom yesterday or else this would have been more akward.

"I dont care about that Kara, just come out when you feel like your ready." he said as I heard him sit on a chair in the kitchen.

Well that was nice that he didnt care, but I did. I took some black eyeliner and did my eyes and put on some light pink eye shadow, then some good ol' mascara to make my lashes look bigger. When I was ready makeup and hair wise, I opened the door and came out to see Jacob making some tea as if he were at home.  
When he heard me enter, Jacob turned around and looked at me, "See you didnt need to get ready." He smiled and turned back to the tea. I could smell that it was my favorite Earl Grey tea.

"I totally needed to get ready. Be thankful I spared you from seeing me without anything on!" I said going through my bags. I heard a tea spoon drop to the floor and Jacob looked at me with large eyes.

"Nothing on?"

I blushed, "I mean makeup wise Jake! Calm down, your going to give yourself a heart attack." I said mocking him as I found some clothes and went back into the bathroom before what I said became a reality. As I changed I called from the bathroom,

"Can you make me a cup?"

"I already did." Jacob answered right outside my door.

"Jesus!" I cried as his voice startled me. "How do you do that!?" I asked pulling on some jeans and when I was fully dressed in a light pink baby doll shirt, I came out and looked right into the half covered chest of Jacob.

"Do what?" he asked handing me the cup as if I had never ran right into him. He ws built like a rock!

"Sneek up like that. I didnt hear you go from the kitchen to here." I said taking a sip of the hot tea.

"Sneeky arnt I?" he smiled as he moved to give me some room.

"What did you want to do today?" I asked placing the cup down and looked through my boxes of shoes to see what I wanted to wear.

Jacob moved around and looked outside, "Well it looks like its going to rain later on in the day, but before that did you want to head to the beach?"

"A beach?!" I said hopping up with a pair of flip flops with a bright pink rim to match my eyes and top.

He smiled and crossed him arms as he watched me act like a child at Christmas, "Yeah if you want to."

"Oh Jake you have NO idea!" I said quickly shoving things into my bag and took a huge gulp of my tea. Although it burned my throat I could have cared less...we were going to a beach!  
Without thinking I grabbed his large tan hand and made a move to head to my door, but he yanked his hand out of mine as if I had burned him. I turned around to face him,

"Jake? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I asked looking concerned and shocked at the same time.

His eyes looked like they were glowing and his expression was one of longing and shock. "Yeah I just...its kinda sore from yesterday from hammering."

"Oh sorry about that." I said brushing a piece of my bangs out of my eyes, "I just got really excited."

Jacob laughed and walked up to me, "Im glad you are excited, but you gotta watch your strength against a pup like me." he said. I knew that he was kidding around since he knew that he was twenty times stronger than myself.

"Ok Jake, I promise to be more careful around you." I said giving him a playful wink and walked out the door with Jake like a dog at my heels. 


	7. Beach Drama

Beach Drama

Discalimers in first chapter! I update fast when I get alot of inspiration lol, so sometimes I will update more than once in a day!

Jacob drove us down past the little shopping area and into a more wood land type area where there were more trees and wild life than people. He told me as we drove to the beach that his house with his father was close by... I was really jealious that he lived in such a beautiful area.

"Here we are." he said turning off the engine and looked at me as I looked through the glass.

"Wheres the beach?" I asked as I only saw a forest of trees and more trees...there was no beach.

Jacob got out and waited for me to get out. I was confused and I was going to be pissed if he was kidding around with me, but somehow Jacob didnt seem like that type of guy.

"Its hidden." he said holding out his hand for me to take.

"Isnt your hand still sore?" I asked coming next to him and looked through the trees hoping to see some sign of sand or water up ahead, but all I saw was green and more green.

"Not anymore and theres some rough areas around here. I just didnt want you tripping everwhere." he said looking innocent enough with his hand held out.

I looked at his hand and then into his brown eyes, "How about if I need your help I'll ask for it."

He laughed and repiled, "Remember your furnature? Would you rather not like to jinx it?"

Jake had a point...it took him longer to finish my dresser because I had tried doing it myself and made a mess of everything. I sighed and said,

"Alright, but not too tight, you've got some strong hands Jake." I said taking his tan hand in my white one and let him lead us through the trees. He seemed to be enjoying himself and I was more or less dying to see if there really was a beach that existed. Not to mention I could see that the clouds above us were turning slightly grey...I at least wanted to put my feet in the water before we left.  
We walked and I suddenly became nervous as I thought of the wovles that could be in the area.

"Hey Jake...do you have a knife or anything like that on you?"

He stopped and turned around to face me, "Why? Do you plan to hunt something?" I knew that he was trying to be funny, but I hated going hiking or camping without something that would be able to protect me, and since Jacob said that the wovles have been seen around often...that just made my heart beat a few beats faster.

"No Im just concerned about the wolves..." I said looking around us and then back at him feeling childish, "I know its silly but I just dont want to meet one." I said going to take my hand out of his when he tightened around it and said,

"I wouldnt let anything hurt you."

His voice was so sincere that I felt flushed for a moment. "Wow thats nice of you Jake, but why would you say that?" I barely knew the man and he was acting like we had known eachother for years!

"I take care of my friends." he said plainly as he lightly tugged my arm to have us start walking again.

"Thanks." I said kindly and tried to enjoy the view while in the back of my head I kept thinking I was going to see a wolve any moment and attack us. I knew that Jacob would be able to defend himself, but I would have been like a tooth pick in its clutches.  
Just as I was beginning to think that this was a bad idea, I heard the sound of waves and I knew that we were so close. By the time I had finished my thought, we were suddenly in light and the view of water and sand was before my eyes.

The water was slightly darker than usual due to the darkening clouds above our heads, but other than that it was beautiful. Trees surrounded the area like a circle with a heavy dark pencil line around it. The trees were so dark and lush that the water held a green glow upon the waters.  
The sand was more like pebbles and rocks, but it still held the beauty which could not take away the beauty from the whole experience.

"Oh its beautiful!" I said letting my hand slip from his and walked up to the waters edge as I looked at my face in the water.

"Yeah it is beautiful." I heard Jacob say over my shoulder as he looked into the water. He must love this place as much as I did, and I just got here!

Jacob put his hand in the water and took out a flat rock and with a might thrust of his shoulder, I saw the rock bounce off the water until it reached the other side of the water.

"Geez...I can only skip it at most twice." I said picking up a flat rock and chucked it so that it would skip like Jacob's...mine hit the bottom of the lake.  
Jacob laughed and took off his shoes and entered the water until it was up to his knees. "Come on Kara, the waters great." he said splashing the water at me.

"Hey hey!" I cried running away from the water. "Im wearing jeans! They'll get all wet and dirty!" I called to him as I took off my sandals and just put my feet in the water.

"Aw come on Kara! Why did you come to the beach if you wernt planning on getting in the water?" he asked waving his arms for me to join him.

"Arg..." I moaned as I thought of my nice jeans getting wet, "I dont have anything else to wear!" I called as I battled the yes and no answers in my head.

"Change when you get home!" he called looking hurt.

"Aw Jake...!" I said deciding if I was really going to go in the water. "Ok fine but you owe me!" I yelled as I tried to hike my tight pants up my legs.  
it wasnt working. I bit my lip and cursed as I just gave in and walked as I was into the freezing water.

"Oh my god!" I cried heading back to the shore when the water slipped up past my knees. I heard Jacob coming after me at full speed as I tried to run the other way.

"Where are you going?" he called as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him.

"You said the water was fine! Its freezing!" I said trying to yank his arm off...which was actually warmer than normal body heat.

"Come on I'll keep you warm I promise." Jacob said pulling me back in the water.

"No no Jake dont!" I cried slighly amused, but I was more cold than anything. He gave me another one of his sexy smirks as he suddenly put one arm under my legs and swept me into his arms and walked farther and farther into the water.

"Jake I will kill you if you put me in the water!" I yelled as I tried squirming my way out of his arms, but by the time I thought I had the upper hand, we were in the water which was up to his waist...that meant we were in the deep end.

"See this isnt so bad." Jacob said grinning from ear to ear with amusement.

I glared at him, "I thought you said that I would be in the water and not your arms!" I said blushing at our present situation. Indeed Jacob was keeping me warm, but I was getting a little too warm.

"You want me to put you down?" he asked grinning.

"Yes Jake I want you to put me down!" I said trying to make my voice sound tough.

"Ok then, down we go." he said just as I felt his arms move from under me and into the coldness of the water. The water easily went over my head and I gasped as I came out of the water, drentched from top to bottom.

"JACOB!" I cried trying to swim as I tried to give him the glare of a lifetime. I heard him laugh and the he picked me up again.

"You said to let you go."

I slapped his rock hard chest as I retorted, "I didnt mean for you to drown me!" I said slightly shivering from the ice cold water and then the transition to Jacob's warm chest. "I hope your happy now! My makeup is ruined, Im drentched from head to foot, and Im still not in the water"  
I didnt know if I wanted to cry or throttle Jacob at the moment, but all I knew was that I wasnt having fun.

"Im sorry Kara, I didnt mean to make you upset." he said and I knew that he really did feel guilty. I was never one for staying angry for very long and I knew that he meant well.

I huffed and then said without looking at him, "Well I guess that means only one thing.'

He looked down at me with curiosity, "What?"

I smirked and said, "Its your turn to get wet!"

Pushing as hard as I could on his shoulders, I dunked Jacob's head and body under the water while he took me with him. Under the water I somehow lost touch with Jacob and I began to panic. Waving my hands over my head to swim to the surface, I felt two strong hands pull me up at held me at his chest.

"Kara! Kara you ok?" he asked as I coughed up water. Wasnt he the one who was supposed to be pissed? I looked up at him as my hands held a death grip on his arms.

"You mean your fine then? Damn! I wanted to get you good!" I said laughing at Jacob whos hair was covered all over his face.

Jacob laughed too as he flung his hair back out of his eyes and looked at me. I instead looked up at the clouds as I heard thunder over head.

"Guess we better go huh?" I asked turning my attention back to Jacob.

"Yeah I guess we should." he said as he picked me back up and walked us back to the beach. When we reached the sand, he put me down and shook his body out like a dog as I squeezed as much water as I could out of my hair and top, but it didnt help when rain started to pour.

I put a hand over my head, "We better hurry Jake before a storm comes." I said tugging at his arm as the rain started to pour heavily on us.  
Jacob hung over me like a shadow trying to somehow keep me dry, but it wasnt helping that much.

"Here lets go this way." he called pulling me into another direction away from where his car was.

"But what about your car?" I yelled over the thunder.

"I live like two minutes from here!" he yelled dragging me with him. Jacob was fast and I was slow, so it took us longer, but I was relieved when I saw a small house that had a ramp in front of it for Billy to wheel up and down.

"You mean..." I said but he finished my sentence for me,

"Yeah your coming to my house." 


	8. Sneek Peek

Sneek Peek

Discalimers in first chapter and love to my reviewer! Your keeping this story going!

"Jacob is that you?" I heard Billy call from the living room.

"Yeah dad and Kara is here as well!" he called back as he closed the door behind us. We were both dripping from head to foot and I was shivering, while Jake seemed completely oblivious to the cold.

"Oh my dear...Jake what have you done to her?" he asked amused as he wheeled in to see us in our current state. A flash of lightning and a stomp of thunder interupted Billy's words as I jumped at how close it sounded.

"Dad can Kara stay here until the storm lets up?" Jake asked as he looked at his dad and then back at me.

"Of course, but I think you better get out of those wet clothes." Billy said wheeling out of the doorway to give Jacob and I some room.

Jake nodded up stairs. "I think I might...nah I have nothing that will fit you, but it will be better than nothing." he said smiling.

I nodded and followed him up stairs to his room. Why did this seem like one of those teenage movies? It was stupid to feel like that but I knew this guy for two days and I was going into his bedroom all wet? Yeah that didnt add up to a PG rating. Yet if he tried anything I wasnt afraid to give him a good kick and slap.  
When we came to his room it was an interesting sight. It was the total typical guys room with clothes all around the place and nothing folded or clean. His bed seemed really small for him and he had a lot of ripped up clothes and shoes on the ground.

"Sorry about the mess." Jacob said raking a hand through his hair. I laughed and patted his arm.

"Its ok dont worry, its just me remember?" He shook his head, "

"Yeah thats why Im saying sorry."

I rolled my eyes and said, "So any clothes I could borrow?"

"Of course, just five me a sec." he said going into his drawer and pulled out a large black t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts.

"These are going to be huge on you." he pointed out handing me the clothes.

He wasnt kidding! I could have party in his shirt and still have enough room!

"Thanks, I'll wash them after I wear them." I said taking them from his hand.

"Kara dont worry about it...just get changed and when your ready come down stairs." he said turning away and headed for the door.

"What about you though? Your still wet." I said hoping that he wouldnt get sick.

He laughed loudly and turned to face me with his hand on the door knob, "I'll get changed after you, I just thought I would be a gentleman and let you get cleaned first."

Well that made me blush, "Oh..." With that I heard the soft click of the door shutting and I took the chance to get dry. Lightning flashes through the window and I jumped again. I hate thunderstorms.  
I took off my wet top and started with my jeans when I heard the door click open.

"Wait Jake Im not ready!" I cried grabbing the large shirt as I heard someone say,

"What the hell?"

A young man looked in and then yelled,

"Oh shit sorry!" and looked away as I turned beat red. I was about to yell at him when I heard heavy foot steps race up the stairs and heard Jake yell,

"Embry! Get the hell away from there!" I saw Jacob's hand grab this Embry's shirt and yanked him out of the room as I ran to close the door.

My heart fluttered as I heard the conversation downstairs. "Jake calm down! I didnt know she was in there!"

I heard a few chairs move around, "You had no right going up there anyway!" I heard Jacob yell.

"I was just getting a new pair of shoes! You know when we trans-" A punch was thrown and I jumped away from the door.

"Holy shit." I said pulling on the shorts which were too big that I had to draw the drawstring as tight as it could go before I came out of the room and went cautiously downstairs.

Jacob had Embry in a tight arm lock, but he seemed more amused than angry at Jake.

"Whoa calm down Jake!" I said grabbing his arm and tried to yank if off of his friend. At my touch he suddenly let go and stood between me and Embry.

"Did he see you?" he asked his voice a snarl.

I couldnt believe that he was acting this like! It was an accident and he was getting super protective over nothing.

"No calm down your shaking all over." I said putting my hand on his back.

"Jake dude I told you I was sorry." Embry laughed as he straightened out his ruffled shirt.

"I'll be back in a sec." he said turning from Embry and myself as he bolted upstairs. I watched him leave and then looked at his friend.

"Yo Im sorry about that, I really didnt know you were in there." he said apologizing.

"Its ok you just surprised me thats all." I replied sitting down on a chair that was not knocked over in the fight.

"By the way congradulations." he said picking up the chairs and smiled at me.

"What for?" I asked eyeing him.

"You know..." he coughed.

"Oh..." I said. I knew that he was talkin about my body. After fourteen years of dance my body was in good condition and I knew it.

"Thanks." I said turning away from him so he didnt have to see my red face.

"So your Kara? Jake told us how he helped you with your furnature." he said sitting down across from me.

"Yeah he did, and you must be that ass on the phone yesterday." I said with a light laugh.

"Yup that was me! So what did you and Jake end up doing today?" he asked as if we were really good friends catching up.

"Well we went to this nice beach before the rain came."

"The beach huh? He took you there? Thats pretty..." Embry started to say before his eyes lit up and stopped talking. He looked like he was listening to an unseen voice and I looked at him like he was insane.

'You ok Embry?" I asked.

He looked at me as if he had snapped out of his trance, "Oh yeah I am, sorry I just kinda blanked for a second."

I looked up the stairs, "I wonder whats taking Jake so long."

Embry laughed, "Worried about him? Well I gotta say you took me by surprise. He was supposed to hang with his guy friends and discuss some matters." he said picking his nails.

"Really? Ah shit." I said shaking my wet hair, "Sorry that I crashed the party."

"Nah thats ok, I bet you could just chill upstairs until were done." he suggested.

"Well lets wait to see what Jake says." I said pointing a finger to the direction of where Jake was, only to feel my finger in something soft.

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked looking at my finger right in his chest.

I nearly fell out of my chair. How the hell does he keep doing that!?

He caught my arm and held him back up, "What is it?" he asked his voice somewhat husky.

"We have that meeting tonight Jake. You know what Sam will say if you done show up." Embry said as he grabbed an apple from the table and bit into it.

"I can chill up stairs if you want." I offered since I didnt know what else to say. How would you feel if you had two eyes looking at you with such fire and his hand around your arm?

"Jake we really have no choice."

He sighed and pulled me upright and looked at Embry, "Alright, but Im going to leave early so that Kara isnt here by herself."

"Your dad is here Jake." Embry pointed out.

"Thats not what I mean." his voice wavering again.

"I'll just chill here Jake and wait alright?" I said trying to calm him down again.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked looking at me with concern.

"She'll be fine Jacob Black." Billy's voice said as he came into the kitchen. Jacob nodded his head and let me go.

"Ok...I wont be long." he said more or less to me than his dad as he and Embry went out the door into the rain as I watched.


	9. Myths

Myths

Disclaimers in first chapter! Thank you to Terra106 3 and to WarriorsRockMyWorld!!

After Jacob and Embry left, I turned to face Billy. "Well that was something." I said feeling my still wet hair drench the top of Jacob's black shirt.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yes well Jake was looking out for your well being." Billy said as he wheeled around the kitchen.

"Can I grab you anything?" he asked opening the fridge where I could see the pizza that Jake and I had last night.

"No Im good thanks. I know this will sound awful and rude of me Mr.Black, but my I have a shower?" I asked nervously. He didnt have to put with me and since we were practically strangers, I didnt expect him to let me...his reaction was not what I expected at all.

Laughing he replied, "Kara I want this place to feel like a home to you. You dont have to ask for food, shelter or a shower."

"Why are you being so kind? Im just a stranger that happened to bump into you." I said leaning my arms on the table.

Billy wheeled over next to me. "Do you believe in fate?" he asked.

"What like stars have all the answers? Tarot cards and stuff like that?" I asked slightly amused.

"Not exactly, but close enough...Jake really took a liking to you and I dont want you to feel like an outsider. Any friend of Jacob is like family to me, so naturally I treat them as though they were my own." Billy explained to me as I looked at him with slits for eyes trying to comprehend all this.

"So your like a dad to everyone then?"

He chuckled, "Well I suppose that I am."

Billy seemed like he had so much knowledge to share with everyone that I found myself thinking of my grandfather again.

"Mr. Black I was-"

"Billy please."

"Right, ok Billy. I was wondering...would you mind if I thought of you more as a grandfather to me?"

"I dont see why not! Why ask?" he said as he wheeled closer to me.

I looked down and said, "Well you just remind me a lot of him. He and I are really really close and well...being away from him really hurts and just the things you say and do remind me of him." I felt a tear prick my eye at the thought of my grandpa. He and I were so close that he was my best friend...we did a lot together and I could tell him anything.

I was broken out of my train of thought when I realized that Billy was holding my hand and that I had a tear down my cheek. Pulling my hand from his due to habit I wiped away the stain and got up,

"Sorry Billy I just had a moment." I said gulping and regained my composure.

"Sure...now how about that shower? Oh and if you get tired theres a spare bedroom across from Jacobs." he said as he took the leftover pizza and went into the living room to watch a baseball game that was on.  
I took that as my cue to leave and I did. Making it into the bathroom I closed the door and locked it...just in case. I removed the large clothing and neatly folded them on the counter as I turned on the tap to test the water.  
As the water poured into my hand, I thought back to what Billy had said: fate. Was it fate that I was blessed to find such a good friend in both Jacob and Billy? Was it fate that I was here right now in La Push so far away from home and loved ones?

"Ouch!" I yelped as the water went hot in my hands. Turning the dials so that it was a pleasant temperature, I went under the water and cleaned off the sand and dirt that was in the water.  
Still my mind was not in cleaning mode but thinking mode. What kind of meeting was Jacob having? He was WAY too old for boy scouts and I hoped that he wasnt in a gang or anything. Something about the whole situation was so mysterious...I wanted to slove it.  
Call it a womans intuition but I knew something was up and being the determined person I was; I wasnt going to rest until I knew just what secret Jacob had.

Once I was finished cleaning, I was exhausted. The jet lag was still running through my system and I was not fully in La Push time body wise.  
Wrapping a towel around my waist I went out to see if my clothes were any drier: of course they wernt.  
Giving a light sigh, I headed back to the bathroom and changed back into Jacob clothes. His were so huge and heavy on me that I was sweating in them.  
Deciding that his shorts were doing no good and the shirt was long enough, I took them off and put my semi dry underwear back on.  
It was still raining heavily, but the thunder had worn off. I went into Jacob's room to grab my clothes off of his bed when I noticed an interesting book on the floor.

Picking the heavy book in my hands, I looked outside the door to see if Billy would notice, but he was too busy watching TV to notice.  
Closing Jacob's door I took the book and sat on his bed while flicking on an overhead lamp.

"Werewolves?" I said out loud looking at the title in bright gold letters. It didnt seem like it would be a topic that Jake would read, but since there was nothing else to do and Billy wasnt waiting for me, I cracked open the book to see that he had some pages bent over as if to remember the page.  
There were some interesting pictures and stories that he had marked off, but one passage got me not only because the page was folded over, but since it was red pen circled all the way around the passages that a Roman poet named Ovid wrote:

In vain he attempted to speak; from that very instant His jaws were bespluttered with foam, and only he thirsted For blood, as he raged among flocks and panted for slaughter.  
His vesture was changed into hair, his limbs became crooked;  
A wolf-he retains yet large trace of his ancient expression,  
Hoary he is afore, his countenance rabid,  
His eyes glitter savagely still, the picture of fury.

It was written on the bottom that this was Ovid's theory on how werewolves started out... It was creepy but at the same time interesting so I could see why Jacob would read something like this. I had read a whole book on theories and the killings by Jack the Ripper so this was right up my ally on good reading material.  
Subconsciously I tucked my feet under Jacob's blanket and snuggled into his pillow which held his musky smell.  
As I flipped more and more through the book stopping at things that caught my interest and pages that Jacob had bent down, I found one page that had some ripped marks in it like someones finger nails had ripped at the page.  
Lifting some of the paper that was torn it seemed to be talking about the similarities between vampires and werewolves:

⌠There is it is true, a certain sexual element associated with the werewolf, although it does not approach the sado-erotic subtlety of the vampire. The werewolf is a crude and aggressive rapist; the vampire is a Don Juan among demons.■Ian Woodward.

Why would Jacob get so angry over something like this? I mean sure it sounded terrible but it was all fiction. To me it seemed like Jacob got really ticked off over small things like this. I bit my lip as lightning flickered through the window. It was like a perfect horror movie: girl by herself in bed with a scary book, while outside it was heavily raining and lightning outside. The girl is all alone and thats when the terror happens!  
I laughed at my wild imagination and continued to read for a bit. Everything that I once thought about werewolves from movies was pretty dead on, but there were some pages from the book missing as if it were ripped out on purpose.  
I flipped to the front of the book to see where the table of contents were to see what was missing.

"Imprinting?" I said out loud. Well that was something that I never heard of before. I wondered why it was taken out of the book...and I wanted to know where the pages were so that I could read them. It was like getting into a really good movie and then it suddenly ends. It sucked.  
Even though I was a little disappointed, I continued to read some of the pages until my hand was getting heavy and my eyelids even heavier. Closing the large book with a thud, I placed it on the floor where I had found it and was about to leave his room when I saw a DVD box on the floor.

"Underworld?" I had heard of it: it was about vampires and werewovles. It seemed like Jacob was obsessed with these things! First the idea of a wolf guardian, the book and now this!  
It seemed childish to me, but then again I still looked up in the catwalks at my ballet recitals to see if the Phantom was there.  
Looking around his room I noticed a decent sized TV and a DVD player, so I popped the movie in and started to watch it.  
Soon I was watching the back of my eyelids as I listened to the fighting until sleep took over and I knew no more.


	10. Midnight Discussions

Midnight Discussions

Disclaimers in the first chapter! A huge thank you to those who review! They make me happy!

It was a couple of hours later that I got up and had to look over Jacob's side to see what time it was on his bedside table. 12:00am, well that wasnt such a...

"Holy shit!" I yelled moving away from Jacob's once sleeping form to have him perk up as well.

"What is it?! Whats wrong?" he said getting up into a fighting stance position. He seemed to remember where he was and looked at him while I tried my hardest not to punch his face in.

"What the hell Jake! Why were you sleeping next to me?" I said putting a hand on my heart as Jacob held up his hands to show that he meant to harm.

"You were shaking in your sleep and you calmed down after I held you." he explained trying to sound like the victim.

"You were holding me?" I said breathing heavily.

"Yeah well you calmed down and snuggled in right after I did." Jacob said sitting back down. Oh he was pleased with himself I knew that, but I was embarassed from reacting to him if what he said was true.

"Dont get angry with me; you were the one who was sleeping in MY bed when I got here."

Oh that was right...I was watching Underworld before I fell asleep. I had to admit that it was nice of Jake not waking me up and the fact that he HAD kept me warm. Even though I was pretty shaken from waking up to having Jacob right next to me as if we were a couple, I still had some questions and I was hoping to get answers.

"So how was your meeting then?" I asked him still standing with my arms crossed.

"I'll tell you about it if you sit down...you might want to." he said looking away back at the blank TV. Taking a look I noticed that the shirt had shown off more of my legs than I originally thought. Blushing a deep scarlet red I jumped back into his bed and put the cover over my legs so that they would remain hidden.

"So?" I asked keeping my eyes off of him.

"It was good; we ordered some take out, played some video games and talked about girls."

I looked at him with a unimpressed expression as I knew he was lying to me.

"Well thats great then, Im glad that 'meeting' was so important." I retorted, clearly not in the mood for whatever game Jake was playing.  
I gave a childish huff as I looked around the room and found the book on the floor that was about werewolves.

"Hey Jake, your really into science fiction and myths arnt you?" I asked tucking my legs under my butt as Jacob leaned in closer.

"What?"

"Well while I was in your room I happened to find a really interesting book on werewolves." Jacob's face went white and he looked over on the floor where the book was.

"And?"

"And what?" I asked feeling the tension in his voice.

"What did you think?"

I sighed and leaned on the wall as I told him about everything I read and what I liked and didnt like.

"There were some really interesting pictures and myths about them so I really got wrapped up in the book. I was just asking because I noticed some of your own personal touches like circling some of the phrases and coloring the vampires eyes red." I explained, hoping that he wasnt mad at me. Indeed it was my own curiosity that would have made him angry, but I didnt think that I was causing him harm.

Jacob stared out in front of himself as I told him my little investigation. He didnt move, he didnt blink...he just stared.

"Jake are you mad at me?" I asked feeling as though I had crossed a line."

"No Im not mad at you...Im just curious on why of all places that you stayed here and looked at my stuff."

"I didnt mean to stay here, I just kinda fell asleep. And as for the book I just thought about reading it since I had nothing else to do. But dont worry, I read a whole book about Jack the Ripper so dont feel weird about it." I said hoping that my confession about Jack the Ripper was enough to level things out.

"Kara, Im said I wasnt angry at you." he said looking at me.

"I know you said that, but it doesnt feel like it."

Jacob sighed and reached over me to grab the book and then held it in his hands as he looked at me, as if he were going to ask me an important question. He looked away and opened the book to a page with a vampire and werewolf fitting each other.

"If you had to choose a side which would you choose? A vampire or werewolf?" he asked showing me a picture of a demonic looking vampire holding a dead baby in its arms, and then a werewolf with a woman dangling from its jaws. I raised my eyebrows and then at him,

"Well I wouldnt want to be in either one of their mouths." I said trying to joke around, but he gave me a serious look.

"Ok ok Jake I'll play along. I would take...the werewolves side."

That seemed to make him happy as he snapped the book closed and put it on the floor on his side. "Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Well a vampire could seduce me into giving him my blood, but a werewolf would probably scare me away. Not to mention they dont have the freaky red eye thing happening and they wont be cold to touch."

Jacob smiled, "You did read alot."

I turned to face him, "Yeah I did, but only because I was curious."

"Hmmmm..." he replied lying on his back. Considering what we must look like side by side on Jakes bed in the middle of the night, I was happy that no one else knew that I was here and that we were talking about werewolves of all things.

"Well I guess I better hit the couch then." I suggested knowing how we were together was wrong.

Jacob looked up from his relaxed position and said, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well I dont know, maybe because we are not a couple and I shouldnt even be here." I replied getting ready to leave when he put his hand on my arm.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked.

I took a moment to really have a good look at him and answered, "I would say around nineteen...twenty?"

He laughed and smiled my favorite smile, "Sixteen."

I bolted from the bed and stared at him, not caring that my legs were so exposed, "Your sixteen!?" Wow talking about rocking the cradle! I was two years older than this...this boy! How the hell could he look so old when he was so young?

"Kara...Kara come sit down." he said gesturing for me to come and sit next to him.

"Um no! Hello Jake Im two years older than you!"

"Why does that matter? I look about two years older than you so doesnt that balance everything out?" he said sitting up and looking hurt.

"Jake I dont know what your aiming for, but its not like were a couple." I said putting it out there on the table knowing that it was true.

Jacob looked at me as if looking for an unspoken answer that he wished to hear. "Arnt we good friends?"

I slapped my arms on my side and looked up at the ceiling, "I only know a little bit about you! Besides its only like three days since we've met."

Jacob got up and grabbed my arms, "What does that mean? Im not allowed to treat you like a close friend? Am I supposed to just take things slow and pretend that were strangers when we've had some fun times so far?"

I knew Jake was being very sincere about every word that he had said and that he was indeed treating me like close friends that I had seen back home.  
It was different and a little weird experiencing it first hand, but Jacob had done nothing but be exactly what he had said...a true friend.

"Im sorry Jake, I didnt know you felt that way. Its just I have never woken up with a guy in my bed right next to me." I confessed which made Jacob's attitude somewhat back to what it was before we had this conversation.

'It was my bed." he joked as he let go of my arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"True, but you know what I mean."

I yawned and looked at the clock which now said 12:30am. We had spent an half an hour talking while I knew that we should be sleeping.

"Your tierd." he said.

"Arnt you?" I threw back.

"Yeah I am but I need to know what we are doing here."

I knew what he was getting at: we could spend some more time arguing about what was right and wrong; if I should be here or not; should we share the same bed when he could hardly fit on? My mind could play this game all night and day, but since we had already shared a nap together, I decided that there wasnt much left to do but have another nap.

"Move over." I said as I walked over to the bed, while Jacob happily slid over to the other side and made as much room as he could for me. I would question my actions later, but for now I just went with the flow and bit my tongue.  
Once Jacob was over far enough that we could both squeeze in together, I went under the covers as Jacob stayed on top of them and turned my back to face him.

"Good-night Jake." I said as I tired to steady my heart to a normal pace.

"Night Kara.' Jacob replied as I felt his arm rest at my back...this was one weird night.


	11. Fate

Fate

Disclaimers in first chapter! Love you all my lovely reviewers!! :)

It felt like I was in heaven. There was this warm aura around me as I slep and even a sense of protection. There was a husky scent in the air as I curled in as close as I could to this feeling of my version of heaven.  
It was strange but I could feel something running through my hair as if a hand and I kept dreaming the word imprint...the book had really gotten to me.  
When I felt like my body couldnt take any more sleep, I opened my eyes to see that my ideal heaven was actually Jacob's' doing. If anyone would walk in, we would look like the couples you would see on TV. My leg during the night had rested onto of Jacob's waist and his arm was around my shoulder with his other in my hair. Sure it was a sticky situation, but Jacob was still sleeping and I couldnt move while he was...we were kinda linked to one another.

Since his eyes were closed I took the opportunity to take a better look at him: I knew that he had dark brown eyes that when he smiled looked like suns rays. His hair was around to the middle of the back of his neck with could almost pass for black if when the light didnt shine his dark brown color. He had a strong jawline and a really cute dimple when he would smile...his mouth was perfect as it was nice and plump but it wasnt fat...yeah he had nice lips.

"You know its rude to stare." His lips moved as hie eyes remained closed.

I felt my own eyes blink as I smirked, "Well theres not much I can do while your arm is around my shoulder."

He then opened his dark eyes that had a hint of sleepiness but was covered by more alertness. Jacob looked over me to see that he was indeed holding me quite close to him when we were sleeping. He didnt move when he settled back down.

"Do you want me to move?" he asked looking back at me.

I never did this! I didnt let a guy I knew for such a short time snuggled so close to me and wear his clothes. Maybe moving wasnt such a good idea.  
Even though I knew this was against everything that I had been taught and held as a personal value, there was something about Jacob that made me feel like...well I could.

"No." I replied closing my eyes not wanting to see what his face would be.

"Kara do you believe in fate?"

My eyes opened and I laughed, "Your dad asked me the same thing last night."

His eyes perked up, "Really? What did you say?" he asked as I felt his hand play with my brown wavy hair.

"Well I more or less laughed and thought about it when I took a shower."

"So...?"

"Well I dont know Jake. I mean there could be forces that are at work which we cant even begin to comprehend!"

Jacob stared at me with a confused look.

"I stole that from the X-Files." I confessed as I laughed at his face.

His face broke into a smile and leaned in close as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt my whole body temperature rise at least 20 degrees. Wow that was unexpected.

"I want to know what Kara thinks, not Fox Mulder." he replied not moving away. When he talked I could feel the vibration of his throat on my head.

"What are you getting at?"

"I just want to know what you think..."

I looked up as far as I could, "Is this about that thing in your book?" I asked.

Jacob leaned on one arm and stared at me, "What part?"

"I dont know because the pages were missing."

"You mean imprinting?" he said as his voice seemed to get caught in his throat.

"Yes! What is that?" I asked getting excited as I leaned up on my elbows as if I was going to hear an amazing story.

Jacob looked as if he was going to tell me, but then his scheming smirk came on his face, "I'll tell you when your older."

"JAKE!" I cried jumping on him as he had a small play fight on his bed. "Do not use that line on me!" I cried lightly hitting him as I felt his leg go between mine and soon I was on the bottom of the bed and Jake on top.

"What line?" he asked looking very primal in our position.

It wasnt getting so awkward anymore...damn I didnt want a fling!

"Umm...you know that one..." I said my stupid mind going blank.

He chuckled, "What...old?"

I slapped his chest, "Yes that one!" I hated the idea of being older than I guy...but in this case I was pretty close to making an exception...

Jacob leaned on his elbows as he rested his body lightly on mine, "So fate?" he asked.

"Fate? Still with this topic?" I asked running a hand through his hair. His face looked like he was waiting for me to touch him with such affection. I used to dream about guys like this, but when its right in front of you, a part of you wants to run!...While the other part wants you to stay.

"Oh no!" I said placing a hand on my head.

"What?" Jacob asked lifting his weight off of me as if he was the one that caused me pain.

"I cant drink down here!"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Your sad because you cant drink down here?"

My eyes met his, "Do you know how good a Long Island Ice Tea would taste on a day like this?"

He laughed and went back down to his crouched position like we were before. "Fate..."

I rolled my eyes, "You wont get off this topic if I dont answer it right?"

"Right."

"Ok I'll tell you what I think about fate. I think that fate can always be changed, but there are certain factors that come into play. You can be at the right place at the right time, but do something completely different than what fate had intended. I believe that we still have free will even though fate lays the path before us. We have a choice to walk the path in a straight line, or we can stumbled off of it but get back on...thats when the path changes."

Jacob seemed to be looking intently at me as I explained my thoughts. "Do you get it?" I asked him hoping that I didnt sound stupid or worse confuse the poor guy.

"Yeah I do...interesting." he said sneeking up closer.

"So would you follow the path to kiss me right now, or are you going to stumble a bit and kiss me later?"

"Thats my choice in fate?" I asked trying to sneak in closer to the pillow and wall.

"Yupp pretty much." he said as he got closer.

Ok Kara he had you in a wall...literally! I could totally be the bad girl and rush into something like this, or I could be the good girl and miss out on this opportunity to kiss a really hot guy that was practically sliding up my body! Wow this wasnt going to be hard! If only my friends could see me now...they would ask where the hell their friend was!  
As he got closer I felt butterflies in my stomach as he was about an eyelash distance away from me, and those perfect lips were in my sight.  
so like Jacob asked me, I decided to take the straight path and see where this would lead... I met his lips and at that moment I knew things were going to be much more interesting...


	12. Cold to the Touch

Cold to the Touch

Disclaimers in first chapter! Love you all my lovely reviewers!! :)

Everyone really didnt seem in shock when we had told Billy and Jacob's friends that we were dating. They all seemed pretty happy and supportive...it was creepy because it felt like they knew this was supposed to be happening. Well whatever the reason was weither I understood it or not, I was happy that I didnt have to worry about having Jacob's father hate me.  
It was quite the opposite! Billy would offer me to come over for dinner since he knew I was low on money and I even had a bedroom in their house! He offered more than once that I could come and live with them if I ever wanted to, but I knew that it would be good for me if I stayed right where I was since it would be too awkward for me.

Life was starting to seem pretty normal to me now: I had a small job working in the same store that I had met Billy as a bakery clerk,  
I would have Jacob come over and hang with me at my apartment; we would head to the beach as often as we could...in general it was pretty much everyday that I at least talked with Jacob or saw him. I thought that it would drive me up the wall, but I was happily surprised to see that I loved seeing his eyes bright up when he saw me and how his hugs felt like he would never let me go.

I also had some great new to tell him today: I had found a ballet studio! My body was dying to get back into dance, and since I was making some more spending money, I decided that I shouldnt abandon my dreams for dance and took them up again...hopefully he wouldnt mind that I would have less time with him now due to dance...

Jacob took me shopping since he had spent most of the day with his guy friends again. It didnt seem like they could just watch movies,  
eat pizza and talk about girls all the time, but I never said that out loud.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked me swinging my hand that he held in his.

"I think that I might need some new shorts, but you dont have to come with me for that." I said knowing that he would want to see what I would try on and wear.

He laughed and looked down at me...did he get taller? "Whats the point of taking YOU shopping if I cant see what you bought?"

"I'll show you once I buy them!" I insisted since I knew he would want to see.

"Promise?" he asked giving me his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I promise. Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Well I thought of sticking with my girlfriend, but it seems like she wants to get rid of me."

I stopped and took his other hand in mine, "You know thats not what I meant."

He smiled a half smile while he leaned in and kissed my lips softly, "I know, but its hard knowing that were in the same area and I cant be with you."

"How about we meet at that book store that you like? We can meet there and do whatever you want."

"Anything?" he asked raising an eyebrow while his smile widened.

"Within reason." I said pointing a finger at him. Jacob took that chance and kissed my finger before unlocking our hands.

"Ok sounds like a plan. Lets meet there in...an hour?" he said looking at his watch.

"An hour it is." I answered kissing his cheek and waved him a good-bye as we went our seperate ways. I walked past a couple of stores and nothing really caught my eye. I was getting sick of wearing jeans and capris all the time, so shorts was something that I was not leaving the mall without. Finally I saw a store called American Eagel and walked in. There were some really nice clothes in there and I found a pair of shorts that were...well short. They would keep me nice and cool, not to mention I knew Jacob would like them.  
That was a nice thing about Jake, he always knew what to say at the right time. I could wake up totally unwashed hair and my makeup a little runny, and Jacob would think that I was still the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

After I had bought my shorts, I looked at my cell phone to see the time.

"20 minutes?" Usually I would be happy with a little more shopping time, but since I had little or no money left because of my dance (which I still havent told Jacob about yet). Since I still had some time leftover, I made my way to the book store earlier so that I could have a chance looking at some of the books.

When I walked in, I was welcomed by the smell of coffee and teas. "Starbucks!" I said, happy that there was a sign of a energy boost just in my sight. A Chai Tea Latte was one of my most favorite drinks in the world, and the need for one was painful! I stood in line waiting my turn when I felt a cold chill at my back. Turning my head slightly sideways, I noticed a man with very pale skin behind me.  
Flickering my eyes as if to look for someone, I noticed that his body temperature was slightly cold...I could feel it through my shirt.

"Miss?" I heard the bistro call me as I stood out in space.

"Oh sorry." I said walking up and took out my wallet that Jacob had made for me. It was black leather with a wolf that he carved on it. It was one of my favorite accessories since it was the first gift that Jacob had given me...and he made it.

"I'll have a venti Ice Chai please." I replied giving her my money and waited for my drink. As I waited I took another look at the man behind me,  
but to my surprise he was gone. Shaking it off I grabbed my drink and just walked around the store until I saw a section called "Myths and Fiction"  
Having nothing better to do, I made my way in the area to see books on witches, vampires and werewolves. Thanks to Jacob, I was really getting interested in the whole werewolf idea.

As I walked there was one book that really caught my attention: Werewolves VS. Vampires. Setting my drink down in front of me, I took the book in my hands and opened it up to see chapters that were dedicated to only werewolves and vampires, but then a section on their eternal fighting. My brow drew together as I flipped through a page in the vampires to read some of the descriptions. All seemed pretty obvious, but the one that got me the most was the cold body temperature. That one was never in the movies.

"Wow..." I whispered as I flipped through more and more of the book, getting more and more fascinated as time went on.

"Good choice." a silky voice came from behind me.

I jumped and dropped the book, but it was caught my a pale hand that looked familiar to the hands that I saw when I was waiting in line. I turned to face a very beautiful man. His body was a very pale white with dark circles under his eyes as if he had not slept in weeks. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses and his hair was long and black, but it was pulled back from his face.  
Again I felt the temperature around me change to a much colder one.

"Un thanks." I said feeling uncomfortable around this man.

"Forgive me I did not mean to startle you." he replied with a accent that almost sounded Scottish as he handed me the book.

"Thanks ok, I get startled really easily." I said taking the book back. My fingers touched his and I drew back my hand.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked sneaking closer.

"No its just...did you just come out of a freezer or something? Your body is so cold." I replied holding the book to me as if protection against this man.

He chuckled and put a hand on either side of my face so that I couldnt escape. Where the hell were the other people? Surely someone could see that I was in distress.  
"And your body is so...warm." he said as I narrowed by eyes to him and pushed him away from me.

"Stay away from me you creep." I said picking up my drink and book as I turned to leave...but he was in front of me.

"Why? Im rather growing fond of this little...game." he said inching again closer to me.

"My boyfriend would not like seeing you this close to me." I said hoping that it would scare him off; instead he laughed and yanked my wrist. He leaned in closer and sniffed the air around me and pulled back in disgust.

"I think you might be right." he said releasing my hand and moved away from me but never took his eyes off of mine.

"I wouldnt want a canine to come after me."

"What did you call him?" I said getting angry that he would dare call Jacob a dog.

In a streak of light I felt my neck in his hand as he held them there. I opened my mouth to scream when nothing would come out.

"Thats it try to scream...I like a little fear." His face moved closer to mine as I heard an angry growl near the left of me. Suddenly I was dropped to the floor and I grabbed for my throat to see if he had harmed me.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER LEECH!" Jacob's voice boomed as I saw him race up to me and the man.

My attacker simply stared at him and then at me before he moved out of the book store as quickly as lightning...no one raised their heads to him, but all were looking at Jacob from his out burst.  
Jacob was at my side in a split second holding my and said,

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What were you doing? Did he touch you?"

I was in so much shock that I shook my head and held onto his arm. Just as I was about to ask him something, a worker from the store came up the both of us and asked us to pay for the book and leave. Jacob threw more than enough money on the ground, and picked up my things as he ushered me out of the store never taking his eyes off of me.  
When we made it to his car he put the stuff in the back and put me in the front passenger side as he kneeled before me looking over my hands and neck for any sign of a mark or bruise to see if he hurt me.

"Kara? Kara hun are you alright?" he asked me worried.

"He just attacked me...Jake shouldnt we report this to the police? I mean what if he tries to attack other people?" I asked him as the words just spilled out in a ramble of words as I shook. Jacob held me to him and tried to calm me down.

"Its ok now your ok."

I pulled away from him, "We have to tell someone! He might try to attack another young girl!"

Jacob looked at me and then the book, "No I dont think he will."

"Jake what do you mean? Stop pretending that this is nothing!" I cried feeling like I was going to break.

"Kara...when we get back to the house I have to talk to you about something very important." Jakes eyes were so serious that I just nodded my head and decided to do as I was told.

"Oh god..." he said picking up my wrist that the man had grabbed. Looking down there was purple imprints of his hand and fingers. I stared at it and then at Jacob...his eyes were scared.


	13. Not Fiction

Not Fiction

Disclaimers in the first chapter! Thank you to all have reviewed! You guys are so awesome! mskayla, of course you may do a shout-out!  
I would be honored if you did!!

The drive back to Jacob's house was very tense. He held me to his chest as he drove and his eyes darted everywhere as the car drove well over 80mph. If a cop car would have asked us to pull over, I dont think Jacob would have. His whole body was trembling next to mine and his knuckles were going white on the wheel from gripping it too hard.  
I didnt say anything since I wouldnt know what to say...it seemed something like this never happened to real people, only those in the movie and book industry...so why me? Why this place? Why now?

My mind raced with alot of thoughts but I was brought back when Jacob stopped the car and said in a very serious voice,

"Stay here."

I nodded my head and heard him get out of the car and slammed his side shut. In the mirrors I could see Jacob standing in one spot as he seemed to be trying to calm himself down. His tremors got more intense for a moment, and I almost made it out of the car when he snapped out of it and walked over to my side door that he then opened for me.

"Here...quickly." Jacob said taking my hand and practically ran with me inside his house where Billy looked shocked at us.

"Jake whats happened." he asked as he looked at his son then me. I had forgotten that I was holding onto my neck where the man had grabbed me. It was so sore and I was afraid that if I moved my hand that my head would fall off.

I had never felt anything that cold before, nor so powerful. Something wasnt right and my stomach felt sick at the thought of his body so close to mine...

"Leeches." Jacob spat as he sat with me on a couch in the living room.

"Jake you know thats not a thing to say around Kara! You should know-" Billy started, but was then cut off by Jacob.

"Call the others. We need to tell her everything."

I looked at Billy confused as he stared into my eyes with a sadness that I didnt think Billy was capable of showing. I had to look away before I would tear up or say something stupid.

"Kara move your hand..." Jacob said as he sat in front of me and put his hand on my hand at my neck. I did as he asked and I could see in his eyes that he didnt like what he saw one bit. He placed a warm hand on the spot which ached and I leaned into the warm feeling that was soon melting away the coldness which I felt.

"How bad is it?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky.

"Its like your wrist but only darker."

His voice was much softer this time as he continued to rub my neck in light circles as if trying to make the hand mark on my neck disappear.  
I put my hand Jacobs hand and stopped his movements,

"Why wont you let us go to the police?" I asked him pulling him close to me.

I was surprised when Jacob lay his head on my lap as I felt light tremors go through his body, "Because they cant help."

Running my hand through his hair to try and calm him I said, "Why cant they? Its just a man right?"

Jacob looked up from my lap and didnt say a thing. The next thing I knew his lips were roughly against mine, kissing me as if it was his first and last time. Pulling away I said,

"A kiss wont distract me."

He put on a light smile, "I know, but I wanted to try anyway."

When I thought of saying something else, I heard the front door open and heard many people come in. Their voices were all male and I knew them all, except for one that I had never seen but had heard of from Jacob and his friends. Sam Ulley.  
Jacob shifted his head to look at them and with a nod of his head, all of them came into the living room. When Quil, Embry, Sam and Billy came in, the large living room was now small and cramped that I had to sit slightly on Jacob to make enough room for them all.

"We may have a problem. A leech was in our territory." Jacob said keeping his hands in mine.

"Whats a leech? Is that like a slang for something?" I asked, but no one really seemed like they wanted to answer it.

Feeling Jacob shift under me, he held me and replied, "Remember how I asked you what side you would take? The vamps or wolfs side? Well there was kinda a reason for that."

It was silent as I looked at his face, "What are you getting at Jake? That the man that attacked me was what a vampire?"

He said nothing but nodded his head. I looked at every ones faces and they too were not smiling...but I started laughing.

"Oh please Jake! You expect me to believe that vampires exist?"

"Yeah."

I laughed again as I felt his arms tighten around mine, "Im not kidding here Kara. Im trying to be serious and your just making a laughing matter out of something serious."

I looked to see that he wasnt kidding around. My face tightened as my brows went together in thought, "But thats not possible. Its all fiction!  
If it were true shouldnt he have been burned from sunlight? Crosses? Holy water and all that jazz?"

Sam spoke up as his voice was filled with the most authority I have ever heard; other than the time I stayed out all night and my dad caught me,  
but that was a totally different scenario.

"If you value your life and Jacobs then you must listen and believe." He got up from across from Jake and I as he began to circle the room.

"Vampires exist and they are more deadly than your movies and writers make them. Their skin is pale white and cold to touch...did you not see and feel that?" he asked me. Dumbly I nodded my head.

"They had skin that can bounce off gun rounds and they will not feel a thing. Their nails can tear through a humans skin like paper being cut by scissors. They can smell a humans scent and blood about three miles away and can run at them in two seconds if they so desired."

I was completley numb as Sam told me this...even though I could feel Jacob rubbing my arms in comfort, I hardly felt them.

"They have eyes that are blood red with their blood lust and their strength would put Superman to shame." He looked at me and my frightened expression.

"Kara, you have such valuable information now that you can spot him if he tried to get to you again...do you understand?"

I nodded but no words came out.

"There are those who protect people from them though. Think of them as the good guys Kara!" Jacob said behind me.

"And...who are they?" my voice cracked as it sounded more like a broken record.

"Werewolves."

God how I hoped that this was a dream or someone at Starbucks had put some kind of drug in my drink to make me think this was really happening. This was like a really wild ride, but it wouldnt stop to let you catch your breath.

"Kara hun are you ok?" he asked moving my body so that he could see my face.

"I think shes going to be sick." Quil said with a light smirk.

"Or pass out." Embry added.

"Shut up!" Sam commanded as he too stared at me. Suddenly I wished I could see my expression to see how shocked I was.

"What do the werewolves do? What do they look like?" I asked ignoring Jacob's protest to stop this conversation and save it for another time, but Sam took the opportunity that I wanted and continued on; not caring how I felt...for that I was grateful.

"They were built to destroy the vampires. They are equppied with sharp fangs and claws that can tear through their hard skin. Their bodies are able to heal fast so they are ready to fight and go a few more rounds if they need to."

"How do they kill them?" I asked staring at the floor.

"Ripping their body parts limb from limb."

I shuddered. This was like a terrible horror movie...

"As for what they look like, imagine a large wolf just bigger and faster." Sam completed as he sat back down.

There was silence in the room as if everyone was waiting for me to say something or throw something up.

"How do you know this?" I asked sinking into Jacob as my energy was leaving me quickly.

"Because we have to. Kara, we are the protectors from the cold ones...the leeches." Embry said spiting the last word just like Jacob had in the car.

"You guys are...werewolves?" I felt Jacob nod behind me.

"Weres all the fur then?" I asked since I didnt know what else to do.

I heard all of them laugh as Billy answered, "They only get fur when they transform."

I put a hand on my heart, "They transform?!"

Jacob leaned into me and wrapped his whole body around me. "Do you want to see?"

I must have said yes because we all started moving into the backyard and into a deep clearing of trees. Of course Billy didnt come because his chair would have not made it, but the gang behind me was close as Jacob kept me upright with his strong arm and hand on my waist.

"Here is a good spot. So who wants to show her?" Jacob asked facing his group of friends.

"I will!" Embry said as he started to take off his shoes and then pants.

"Whoa hang on Embry!" Jacob said covering my eyes as I looked away. I heard Embry laugh as Jake removed his hand from my eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked since he was gone.

"You'll see."

Suddenly I heard Embry laugh as he bolted through the trees and into my sight as in a split second Embry was gone and replaced by a large black wolf.  
It happened so fast that if I had blinked or turned away I would have missed everything...but I missed everything afterwards since I felt light headed and passed out...I dont know what happened after.


	14. Cullens and Bella and Imprinting Oh My!

Cullens and Bella and Imprinting Oh My!

Thanks to everyone for the favs, watches, reviews and most of all reading my story!  
Disclaimers are in the first chapter! Sick of hearing it? Well Im sick of typing it lol!

When I woke up I could hear voices...I knew or at least thought that I was back in the Black's house. I could feel that I was on Jacob's bed and that he was just outside the door talking with Sam.

"We need to get the Cullens involved. They could help us with the boundary issues."

"If its only after one person then why do we need to ask for their help?" Jacob's voice sounded worn down and tierd.

"Jake think about it...if we dont have a good shot at him here, then the leeches up there can. Not to mention that if we need to cross over into their area in a hurry, then we need to talk about seeing if we can stretch the rules for now."

I could hear Jacob mumble something and came back into his room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. His body lightly came next to mine and he lightly held me as if I were asleep still.

"Jake?" I said so that he knew I was up.

He sat up and looked down at me as I turned over onto my back to face him.

"How are you doing?"

Jacob's face was so tierd and weak that I knew that he had not been sleeping. I ran a hand up his arm as he settled back down to me.  
A lot had happened in my short time here in La Push, but the one that seemed the most unreal was the one that I would never forget:  
vampires and werewolves do exist. I had the chance to meet one of each, but now I knew that there were so many things in this world that I didnt know...some of it I didnt.  
The encounter with the vampire at the book store completly destroyed everything that I ever thought about the sexy vampires that only wanted our blood and maybe if you were pretty enough, a bride. But this was not a book nor was it a movie...it was real.

"Kara hun?" he asked with those concerned eyes that I missed smiling with laughter.

"Sorry I was just thinking. You know trying to have this whole thing sink in."

"What do you think?" he asked me as he lightly lay his body back on mine.

"Yesterday everything was so simple and now its like everything is so different. I could have walked down a street and thought that getting picked up by a stranger was scary, but now there are vampires that can walk around in the daylight and werewolves that are prowling around...its weird."

I felt his hand rub my head as I held him close to me.

"You dont like being a werewolf do you Jake?"

His laugh rumbled against my waist as he replied, "Well it does have some amazing benefits."

"Like what?" I asked being curious.

Jacob got up and looked at me and then his bare chest.

"Ohhhh..." I replied. Well at least that was one good thing...

He then went to his desk and pulled out a large hunting knife and put it to his left side of his chest, and I immediately got up trying to stop him from hurting himself.

"Wait Jake! What the hell are you doing?" I asked reaching for him, but he put a hand out in front of him and said,

"Just watch."

With my heart thumping loudly I watched as he ran the blade over his chest and let the deep gash drip blood. But just as I was about to get up and stop the bleeding and smack him for being so stupid, his would started to heal quickly until it looked like it had been a week old cut.

"See? Nothing to worry about." he said putting the knife back and wiped off the blood with another shirt on the ground.

I stared and nodded, "Yeah nothing..."

He sat back down next to me on the bed and I gave a light shiver from the cold and snuggled into his warm chest.

"You know whats the best part of being a werewolf Kara?"

"No what? All the hair?" I joked hoping that he would smile. And he did.

"No...with my body temperature always warm... I can keep you warm too."

My heart fluttered and I smacked him lightly in a teasing fashion.

"Hey what?" he asked with a smile.

"Your so cheesy." I replied.

"You like it."

"So?"

It was quite for a moment before I decided at ask him about the Cullens,

"Who are these Cullens Jake?"

I felt his chest take in a huge breath of air and exhaled it slowly. His body went tense for a moment but then it relaxed.

"They are a couple of vampires that are considered vegetarians. That means that they only go after animals in the mountains and shit;  
they dont go after humans. We know them because I kinda had a thing for the girlfriend of one."

Was I feeling jealously right now? But was it by me or him?...defiantly me...I hoped.

"And?" I said trying to keep my own emotions and tone in check so that it was more casual.

"They are valuable allies if we need to catch any blood suckers that go after humans, such as your new vampire."

"But doesnt that mean that they are going after their own kind?"

"I dont care really. One blood sucker gone from this world is better than none at all." he said rubbing my arms.

"But the Cullens are good then? Like we dont have to worry about those vampires right?"

I felt him nod, "Yeah but I still dont trust them one hundred percent."

"So...who was this girl?" I asked not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer, but I needed to know.

Jacob re arranged himself to look down at me while leaning on the bed.

"Jealous?" he asked with his half smirk.

"No I just want to know." I retorted.

"Okay okay but just to let you know before hand, you have nothing to worry or be jealous of."

"Why?"

"Im going to tell you that after."

Jake looked at me and then told me about his crush.

"Her name was Bella and I had known her when I was a kid. I saw her only a couple of times and thought nothing of it until she came to move here. Her boyfriend skipped town once and broke her heart, so being her friend I was there for her and tried to support her, but I soon developed a crush on her and wanted her for myself."

Great...

"Even though I tried many times to get Bella to change her mind about her vamp, she loves him alot and it sucked letting her go. I was really depressed and I couldnt get over the fact that she would want something dead that never ages, when I would want to grow old with her."

I was biting my lip knowing that I shouldnt have asked him about it, but as the new girlfriend I wanted to know.

"Nothing to be jealous of Jake?" I asked sounding a bit hurt.

"Hey hang on before you go and make assumptions like that, theres something else I have to tell you." he said holding me closer.

"For a while I didnt want to do anything or see anyone, but my friends and dad really made that hard when they wanted me to get out more and try to get over her. I really didnt think I was going to...but then you made that phone call and changed everything."

I looked up at him, "Are you talking about love at first sight?" I asked a little skeptic.

"No I would call it imprinting."

"If I couldnt read it in the book Im hoping that your going to a least tell me what it is right?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Yes I am."

"Imprinting is something that doesnt happen to all those with the werewolf curse or gene, whatever you want to call it. Its something that is a really special experience that you cant really describe unless you have felt it.  
When I saw you...the whole air around me suddenly became clearer and smelled more lovely than I had ever smelt it. Everything that once held me down and that was hurting suddenly went away. Everything you did, everything you said was like perfection itself.  
The first time you said my name it was like I had been waiting my whole life for you to say it...the first time you touched my hand; it was like I had been waiting for your touch.  
Imprinting is a thing for life for those with the werewolf gene; its our mate, the person we love more than anything else.  
Kara, I imprinted on you and I havent felt more alive and at peace in my whole life."

If Hallmark had a card for saying I love you, this one would be the best seller. I was speechless! This would put Romeo and Juliets love to shame!

"So your kinda stuck with me for life then? What if I didnt love you?" I asked.

His body took in a sudden gasp of air and replied, "Well it would hurt like a thousand hells, but I wouldnt stop loving you or have the desire to make you happy and keep you safe."

"So I can walk away anytime I want?" I asked playing a smile on my lips.

"You wouldnt dare!" he said getting on top of me.

"Well not yet anyway." I replied giving him a wink.

Jacob smiled and pulled me into a kiss and said once he had pulled away, "Good because I dont think you'll want to."


	15. Just A Taste

Just A Taste

Thanks to everyone for the favs, watches, reviews and most of all reading my story!  
Disclaimers are in the first chapter!

"Dancers come forward and stand ready for count one." my ballet teacher instructed as we finished a light warm up at the barre.  
It was such a relief coming back to dance since it felt too long. Jacob at first wasnt that happy since he was still worried about my vampire friend, but I assured him that if he wanted to come and watch sometimes he could, and if he wanted to pick me up he could.  
Of course he said yes to picking me up, but I had to tell him to stop coming due to he was being a huge distraction to me and the dancers.  
I cannot begin to express how annoying it is to her all the others girls talk about him and ask questions about Jake...he was like a celebrity!

"On the count of three girls; one, two three."

I was currently practicing for an audition for the role of La Esmeralda in the up coming recital, and I was up against some pretty tough competitors. I have already danced the role before, but that was a couple years ago and I didnt do it very well, but I was hoping that I would be good enough this time.  
The role of La Esmeralda has to be one of seduction but innocence at the same time, and she has to ensnare the love of three men: Quasimodo,  
Frollo and Pheobus. Many can only dance it either seductively or too innocently...I was trying for both.

"Alright ladies very good, we shall continue tomorrow." My teacher dismissed us and we were free to leave. As the other girls left I wanted to practice just a tiny bit more before Jacob would come to get me.  
Tightening my ribbons on my pointe shoes I prepared my beginning pose and danced again with as much as I could look seductive but young and naive at the same time...not very easy.

Just as I was about to turn the lights in the studio went off. I stopped dancing and took in a huge breath; exhausted from dancing over three hours. Surely the studio wouldnt close until everyone was gone...

"Hello?" I called, but no one answered. Pushing a piece of loose hair behind my ear, I quickly ran across the slick floor to grab my dance bag that was in front of many large wall mirrors. I picked up my duffel bag and looked at my cell phone to see that Jacob had called three times.  
Going into my missed calls I put the phone on my ear to listen to Jacob's message.

"Kara Im coming to get you early. One of the leeches that we have connections with saw something bad about your studio. Im coming to get you just dont move! I love you and Im coming right in."

I put the phone down and hastily put my things back into my bag. When I was ready I looked up into the mirrors to see the same vampire that had attacked me in the library...the tracker Jacob called him.  
My eyes went wide as I stared at him through the mirrors reflection.

"Good evening my dear, its such a pleasure to see you again." his voice purred as I carefully stood up while keeping my eyes on the mirror with his face on it.

"You dance very well...La Esmeralda was it not?" he said pacing the floor, "I have seen it danced many times since it debut in 1844, but yours is much better than when Carlotta Grisi danced it." His eyes met mine, but mine were full of fear.

I could feel my phone vibrate in my hand and looked down to see that it was Jacob calling.

'I wouldnt answer that if I were you my dear." he said suddenly behind me as I whipped around to face him. He smiled to show me perfect white teeth that had two sharp fans sticking out. My heart raced and I could feel my blood drain away.

"What do you want mister?" I asked trying to remain calm while I hit talk on my phone. Maybe Jacob would hear this, maybe he wouldnt but I hoped that he would be coming soon.

"Tsk tsk, that wasnt very smart." he said garbbing my phone and crushed it with his hand, and dropped the pieces to the floor.

He traced a hand along my chin and then rested his icy cold hands on my neck, "I can feel fresh blood pumping through your veins."

"Mister I dont think you really want to hurt me." I said my voice shaking against his hand.

He looked up at me and titled his head and with one hand took of his sunglasses to reveal blood red eyes. "Mister? No no my dear I think you mean John."

So this thing had a name did it? My goal at the moment was not screaming at his eyes and the terror that they sent through me. Suddenly I felt my body smack into the glass as I heard some of it crack behind me. I groaned and put my hands on his one hand that held me off the ground.

"Didnt I tell you that phoning that dog wasnt a good idea?" he said tightening his grip slightly and then his eyes went straight to my shoulder and I saw his eyes widen.

"Maybe just a taste..." he said sniffing the air as I turned my head to see that glass had cut into my shoulder and was not bleeding on the glass and on me. I tried to move but he simply smiled and smelled the air again as he looked into my eyes.

"Your blood smells so good...better than anything I have ever smelt...like roses and strawberries..." he said putting his face to my shoulder and rubbed his cheek affectionately.

"Im not going to suck you dry just yet...no I want more." John said never taking his face away from my arm.

"Whats that?" I managed to get out while his grip loosened slightly.

"Why I want to taste so much fear in your blood that I might just become insanely blood lust afterwards."

I felt his hot breath on my arm and then his tongue as he licked the blood bleeding from my arm. Johns body pressed into mine and I felt him become dominant over my body as I clawed at his hand, but it didnt seem to phase him until I croaked out,

"Jake..."

John lifted his eyes which seemed redder if possible and I could see my blood on his lips, "Do you know how hard it is not wanting to sink my teeth into you? Ah yes you are a fine example of what La Esmeralda is: desire and lust but looking so sweet and innocent at the same time"  
His mouth went to the base of my neck, "Maybe just another taste..." But before he could bite me I felt him tense and then snap his head up as he growled.

"The dog...forgive me my dear, but we will have to continue this later." With that he let my neck go and I dropped to the ground taking in as much air as I could as I heard Jacob running through the halls calling my name, as John vanished in mist right before my eyes.

"Kara!" Jake called as he threw the doors open so hard that they fell off the hinges. His eyes looked my way and he ran while his teeth were bare,

"Jesus Kara! Are you ok? God dammit I should have come here quicker!" he said putting his hands on my face as he tried to get me to focus.

"What did he do to you? Oh god..." he said seeing the blood that stained the glass and my arm. He lightly pushed me forward and said,

'Kara hun we have to get you to a hospital." I shook my head,

"No no Im ok really." I said clutching his arm. "John was here, thats his name John..."

"We need to stop this bleeing and get the shards of glass out...would you mind going to see Charslie Cullen? Hes a doctor and the most human vampire I have ever met. I know he will help us."

"Sure Jake, whatever you say." I said as he helped me up as he took of his shirt and placed it on my back and applied pressure to stop the blood flow. He took out his phone and called Billy.

"Hey dad can you call the Cullens and tell them that Im coming over with...how do they know?...Alice of course that leech would know." he said rushing with me into his car as he put me in and I leaned on the seat to apply as much pressure as I could.  
Jake got into the car and drove as fast as he could.

"They know?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Did he do anything to you?" he asked keeping his eye on the road as his body shook. I knew that he was pissed but I was so numb right now that I could hardly feel his tremors.

"He just tasted me." I said looking at him as the car suddenly went faster.

'Did he bite you?" his voice stung with venom.

"No he didnt but I think he was before he heard you coming." I replied. "Why would he have killed me?"

"No he would have broken you and then killed you, but by the end you would be begging for death."

I didnt say anything as he drove into an area called Forks. His silver car drove off of the road and into a forest looking area. We drove for maybe about three minutes and then I saw a huge white house in the clearing...we were at the Cullens.


	16. Greetings and Many Meetings

Greetings and Many Meetings

Disclaimers in first chapter! Roses for everyone that has read and liked this story!!

As we got out of the car, Jacob came to my side and helped me since I was feeling pretty sick. If you have ever had shard of glass sticking in your body you would know what I mean, but if you havent...it wasnt great.

"Dont be afraid of them Kara, they are I guess good vamps." he said as we walked up the stairs to the house. As Jacob was about to knock, the door opened and there was a beautiful young woman there with long brown ringlets.

"Oh Jake dear its nice to see you again." she said as her voice sounded like a clear bell. It was strangely beautiful and so was she.

"This must be her." she said smiling to me as she led us into a room which looked like an operating room.

"Yeah this is Kara. Is Charslie ready for her?" Jacob asked as his nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of the vampires. I couldnt smell anything wrong but Jacob had told me that his nose was much more acute and he could smell them. Bleach he said they smelt like.  
I wondered what I smelt like to him. To John my stalker vampire it was roses and strawberries, but I wondered if it was the same for everyone else.

"Of course, he has been ready since Alice say what was going to happen." she said as in a blink of an eye a very attractive young man with blonde hair came in and addressed Jacob and I.

"Thank you for trusting us to help you Jacob." he said holding out his hand.

Jacob reluctantly shook it and then said as he lightly rubbed my arms, "Maybe you should take care of her now."

"Of course." he said as he turned to the beautiful woman, "Keep the others away from here alright love?" She nodded and left as quick as the young man had entered.

"You must be Charslie." I said as I heard him go around to my back to see the mess waiting for him.

"Yes I am, and you must be Jacob's girlfriend." he said as I felt him touch my back as I jolted forward from the cold hands and the pain.

"Forgive me, I know its tender." Charslie said as he grabbed some towels and I saw a needle and thread with needles.

"This is an interesting outfit. A dancer?" he asked as I felt him use a pair of tweezers to get the glass out. Jacob was sitting in front of me as he watched my expressions.

"Yes I am. Ouch!" I said as I felt a hard jagged piece of glass come out. Jacob growled.

"Careful doc."

"There will be some discomfort before I have her numbed, but I am doing the best that I can Jacob." I heard him explain as his hand never wavered from the task at hand.

"I think I got it all...alright, we are going to have to numb your back now Kara. You will feel some pressure and a slight burning sensation from the needle." Charslie explained as I nodded.

"I have had stitches before, but Im always surprised when I get them." I chuckled as Jacob took my hands and said,

"Squeeze if it hurts." I nodded and looked into his dark eyes full of concern. As the needle went in I squeezed his hands hard as the burning sensation kicked in. The area hurt for a moment, but then it went cold and numb.

"Can you feel this?" he asked but I couldnt feel anything.

"No." I replied as Jacob stood up.

"You are going to have to lean forward for me; Jacob if you would in a way hold her so that she has something to hold?"

Jacob came close to me and I hugged his chest as I leaned into him as Charslie worked the needle in and out. I could feel the light pulls but I was glad that the numbness was already set in. I felt Jacob stroke my hair as Charslie continued to talk to me.

"Who is this vampire thats after you?"

"He said that his name was John. He must be hundreds of years old since he saw the first debut of La Esmeralda...a ballet that was in the 1800's"  
I explained as Jacob's body trembled against mine. I knew that when he was like this he was on the verge of turning into a wolf, but I had never seen him like one, and I wanted to keep as much as I could his emotions in check.  
My hands rubbed his back and his trembles calmed slightly.

"Its ok Jake." I cooed as I felt his body calm down.

"Incredible..." I heard Charslie say, "We didnt know he could be tamed."

"Im just being a gentleman in front of Kara." Jacob growled as I heard Charslie laugh.

"Alright I think thats all you'll need."

"How many did I get?" I asked him as I straightened up but kept Jacobs hands in mine.

"Only ten." he replied coming to face me.

"Only ten? Wow thats the largest one so far." I laughed as I looked down at my ruined pointe shoes.

"Oh no!" I cried as both Jacob and Charslie looked on in concern.

"Kara love whats wrong?"

"Is the Novocaine wearing off?"

I shook my head, "No my shoes! Theses cost around 80 a pair and I have dance in two days!" I complained.

Charslie laughed and opened the door, "Of all things your worried about its yous shoes." Jacob and I followed him out as we were soon greeted by a whirlwind of color and then people.

"I would like you to meet my family. This is my wife whom you have met, Esme." The woman came out of the crowd and took my hand, "Is so lovely to meet you."

"Thanks." I said not really knowing what to say.

"This is my daughters Rosalie and Alice." The one called Rosalie was so beautiful! She had long blonde hair and she would have been even more beautiful if her face wasnt in scowl as she looked at me. But the other sister Alice was very pixie looking. She had short dark spiky hair and bright eyes the gleamed as she danced or I guess walked up to me.  
Her walk was enough to put my dance walking to shame!

"Hey there! Im Alice! I love your body suit its so cute! Oh dear you look cold! Wait a minute so I can grab something warm for you." she said one moment and then was gone the next.

Everyone laughed as a large man came out and held out his hand, "Im Emmett." I shook his hand that almsot crushed mine and I winced,

"Nice to meet you...nice grip." I said pulling my hand away as Jacob grabbed Emmetts large hand, "Careful leech."

"Will do dog." he replied going back in the group of people in front of me. Emmett had nice blonde hair but he was huge! Almost the size of Jacob...if not a little bigger.  
Another young man came out and said, "Im Jasper nice to meet ya." I smiled and nodded my head as suddenly my once timid emotions soon calmed down.  
Jacob growled and stepped forward in front of me,

"Dont play with her."

What was he doing? I just felt better. Jasper laughed and was going to say something when I heard another young man laugh.

"Easy Jacob; you would think that this is the first time we have met humans."

I peeked from behind Jacob's body as I saw a younger man step forward and held out his hand, "My name is Edward. A pleasure to meet you." he said taking my hand and placed a cool kiss on the top. Jacob did not like that one bit.  
He lunged for Edward, but Emmett and Jasper held him as Edward smirked,

"Whats wrong? I was just saying hello to the beautiful young woman." he said as Jacob growled at him, pushing the brothers arms off of him,

"Touch her again and I will rip those lips of yours off."

"Jacob calm down." A female voice said. She had dark brown hair and eyes, but she didnt have the pale skin as the vampires did, nor the bright yellow eyes.  
She stepped past Jacob and held onto Edwards hand,

"Im Bella Swan. Im glad to see that you are able to tame this beast." she said laughing as Jacob came back to my side with a arm around my waist. Oh great.  
this was Bella, the girl that Jacob once liked before he imprinted. She was very pretty and I felt tiny and not as attractive in her presence. Suddenly Edward laughed and said,

"You are quite beautiful as well Kara." How did he know what I was thinking?

"Thank you, its just you all are so...beautiful." I said slightly blushing.

"Here I am!" called Alice as she danced her way back in front of me and held out a black sweater. I recognized it immediately,

"You have the new Guess sweater?!" I was so excited to be slipping it over my head as Jacob helped.

"The girl knows fashion! Oh Kara we will have to go shopping one time! Bella you should come too!" Alice said hopping up and down happily. Everyone seemed very nice but Jacob looked as if he wanted out of here.

"Thanks Charlisle, but we better go." he said ushering me with him.

"Of course, but please come back and visit us." he said as he walked with us to the door.

"We will keep in touch if your vampire comes around." Edward said holding Bella. I nodded and gave them all a wave good bye before Jacob practically dragged me out of the house as laughter and whistles from Emmett and Jasper left us.


	17. Hybrid

Hybrid

A huge thanks to Fluffy Otters for finding my mistakes! I promise not to make them again! ;) Disclaimers in first chapter!

I sat in my apartment since Jacob went out on a patrol with the other werewolves, seeing if they could find any other traces of John anywhere. I took a sip of my tea as I responded to old e-mails that I should have responded to a long time ago, but with everything so hectic around here, I couldnt find the time until now.  
My stitches were luckily small and in the middle of my back, so no one would really notice them but the pain however since the numbing faded was bothersome.

As I started typing an e-mail popped up from Alice Cullen. How were people getting my information like this? Opening the e-mail it was asking me if Carlisle could come down to talk with me about something he had found in my blood and arm. Of course I responded that he could and asked if she too could come along since I felt a little better knowing she would be with me.  
She said yes in big bold letters with a happy face at the end saying that she would be there in...2 minutes? It took me and Jacob about fifteen minutes to get from the ballet studio to their house, but after seeing how fast John could run, I didnt doubt it.

While I waited I was talking with a friend of mine named Ethan who was obsessed with all things like vampires, big foot, lockness monster,  
werewolves...well you get the idea. I had asked him a couple weeks ago about any information about vampire lores and what they can do. What history they have and of course how dangerous they were to werewolves. Even though the idea of Jacob turning into a wolf frightened me like no tomorrow, I didnt want to see him get hurt because of my vamp.  
He sent me some things to look over, but before I had a chance to look at them I heard a knock at my door and I went to answer it.

"Hey there Wolf-Girl!" Alice said giving me a hug as I gave her one back.

"Hey Alice, you made it in exactly two minutes." I laughed allowing her to come in while Carlisle gave a light nod before coming in and saying,

"Forgive this short notice, but I found something that you should know."

"Of course, please make yourself at home." I said trying to sound like a good host.

They walked in an Alice made a light sound, "Oh Kara look at you! You look beautiful all dressed up!" she said dancing over to Carlisle with a picture of me from a dance recital.

"Yes indeed she does." he smiled as he sat down and motioned his hand for me to sit as well. Alice looked around my small little place with big eyes as if she loved everything that was in here, even though to me it was a little messy and unclean.

"Now Kara I must ask for your forgiveness first." he said his voice serious and with a hint of regret.

"For what Mr.Cullen?" I asked confused.

"Carlisle please. When I was stitching you, I took the liberty of taking not only your blood sample but the saliva which was also on yous skin from John attack. I did this without your consent and I would like to apologize, but it was necessary."

"Thats fine, I trust your judgement." I repiled with a smile knowing that he really had nothing to apologize for.

Alice zipped behind me and said, "Kara may I play with your hair?"

I laughed, "Sure go for it." Alice was like the sister I never had, so I decided to treat her as such even though we had met only hours before.

"Thank you Kara, but now onto why I asked if we may come over." he took in a breath even though he really didnt need the air.

"When I analized your blood which is healthy and clean I must add; but the saliva from John is something that I have never encountered with before.  
There were not only traces of the vampire venom which all vampires carry, but he also had traces of the werewolf gene."

As I took this information, my mind went back to when Ethan and I were just kids and talking about what would happen if a vampire and a werewolf had a child, what would become of the kid?

"Its a hybrid." I said as I felt Alice put some of my hair up and twirl her fingers in my hair.

"Pardon?" he asked he face confused slightly.

"A hybrid. They are born from the mother of either a vampire or werewolf while the father is the opposite. If John has traces of both genes then he was born from both." I explained happy that I was careful to pay attention to Ethans long lectures.

"That is not possible though; the vampire's venom would have killed the child and the werewolf, therefore it is unlikely that the child was born.  
Kara there were also traces of human DNA...I dont know how, but he should be dead and yet he is the only one of his kind."

"Which means we may not know how to kill him." Alice put in as she sat down next to me.

"He would have characteristics of both the werewolf and vampire DNA and that combination means that there is no telling what he can do, and how we can kill him." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"He could have the strength and the ability to heal quickly like the wolfs, but he seems to carry the appearance of a vampire. I can see your thoughts Kara and as though it would seem that I am invading your privacy, I am merely looking for hidden details."

Alice smiled and said, "Were only doing this to help you."

"I know its just I have to get used to all these new powers that you guys have." I smiled trying to hide my surprise and shock.

"If indeed John was born as a hybrid, then he is indeed the only one of his kind and a threat not only to you, but the entire vampire and werewolf covens"  
Carlisle explained.

If Carlisle was correct, then we may be up against something stronger than a werewolf and vampire combined...we may be dealing with something extremely dangerous, and we dont know how to stop him.


	18. What Was I Willing To Give Up?

What Was I Willing To Give Up?

Sorry for the late update! Lots of stuff going on ;) Disclaimers in first chapter, and all favs and reviews are appreciated!

"Ummm Jake? I think its too big..." I said biting my lip looking up at him.

"What do you mean? Were almost there!" he said grunting.

"Does it look like its going to fit?" I asked sarcastically as I started sweating.

"Ok then stop pulling!" Jacob said dropping the couch outside my door as both Jacob and I were out of breath from trying to push and pull the stupid thing in. Last week when Jacob came over, he jumped on the couch and broke it, so he insisted that he would buy me a new one...one that didnt fit.

"Well theres not much we can do but bring it back." I said looking through the crack where Jacob looked determined.

"No way! Its a black leather couch, your keeping it." he said pushing more as I heard the cracks of the door frame start to bend.

"Ok but please dont kill my apartment!" I said pushing it while he pulled.

"So are we going to the beach party tonight with the guys?" he asked as he yanked the blank furniture, causing it to become stuck in the door even more.

"If we can get this thing in, I'll say yes." I said sliding down the couch giving up as I breathed in heavily. Why did I let him talk me into letting him get the couch in instead of a professional...or actually measuring the size of my door?  
I ran a hand through my hair as Jacob worked behind me. I still had not told Jacob about when Carlisle and Alice had come over to have a discussion about the hybrid vamp John. We concluded that he is the only one of his kind and that even Carlisle had no idea how to kill such a creature if he decides to start killing people here in La Push and Forks.

Suddenly I felt the couch move from behind me as I fell backwards and turned over on my stomach to see that Jacob had indeed got the couch in while only stretching the leather slightly. He looked happy as I picked myself up and walked in as he placed it on the floor and sat down, while patting the spot next to him. "I did it." he said smirking.

I sat down next to him and patted his leg, "Yes you did." My gut was telling me that I should tell Jacob about John, but I knew he wouldnt like hearing about something that was stronger than him and that he may not have a chance to beat it.  
"Hey Jake, what would you do if something was half vampire, half werewolf, but had a touch of human in them?" I asked as casual as I could.  
He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Why? Is this a test or something?"

"No, I was just curious what you would think."

"I'd kill it." he said wrapping his large tan hand in mine.

"Ok but what if it was stronger than you or a vamp?" I asked hoping that he would catch on.

"Then I would take you away from the danger and keep running. Theres something your not telling me is there?" he said as I looked at our hands.

"Yeah I am...a couple of nights ago Carlisle and Alice came over to talk with me about John." I said feeling his hand tighten.

"I knew I smelt them..." he said low as I continued trying to ignore that comment.

"They found out that his blood has both the vampire and werewolf gene, but also some human DNA. Were calling him a hybrid; think of it like from Underworld Evolution, except that hes more of a vamp then wolf." I explained hoping that he would appreciate the movie reference.

He was silent before he spoke, "So who came up with this theory?"

"I did." I said plainly as he looked down, beaming with pride.

"Thats my girl."

"Ok thats great and all, but we dont know how to kill him." I said leaning my head back on the couch as Jacob turned as sat sideways on the couch as he traced a hand through my hair.

"You shouldnt worry about killing something like him." he said lightly.

"Well I wouldnt have to worry about such things if I never knew they existed." I said harsher then I had meant to. Jacob dropped his arm and got off of couch.

"So your pissed that you know these things because you met me?" Jacob's voice was on edge.

"No Jake, I just mean that it concerns me, so I should be thinking of how to destroy something that could harm other people." I answered getting up and placed my arms around him from the back. "Jake Im not angry at you or anyone for getting me involved."

I felt him inhale deeply as he placed his hands on mine and said, "I know, but I dont like the idea of you getting in trouble with shit like him."

Wanting to change the mood more than anything, I perked up and said, "So the bonfire tonight?"

Jacob turned around and his mood was a complete switch. "So you really want to go?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist as he looked down at me.

"Of course." Anything that would change this topic...

"Great! I cant wait to have you and the guys together for once." he said. It was true in a way because Jacob was either with me or hunting with the guys, so this would be the first time that we were together; not counting the time when I had first learned about wolfs and vamps.

"Grab some beachy clothes and meet me downstairs." he said kissing my lips and then made his way down below.

I was happy that Jacob didnt have mind reading like some of the Cullens did because I think he would kill me if he knew what I was thinking. If this John was really a hybrid and he was created not born, and that he was the only one of his kind...I was planning to see if I could somehow get myself involved by sacrificing my human life for one that was neither wolf or vamp. It wasnt just one of these things that I was planning on throwing away so easily or planning on doing, but if Jacob and the Cullens had no other choice and could not defeat John...I was making my own plans on how I could do something to help.  
After all hes playing with me, not them.

I packed a couple of things and threw them into my bag when I noticed a box with a red bow tied on it. I picked it up and noticed that it was a new pink cell phone, identical to my old one from Jacob. The note said, "Never be without this"  
Smiling I took the box with me and put in my bag as I headed out of my apartment and into the sunlight where Jacob was standing there.

"Wheres your car?" I asked looking around for it.

He smiled his half smirk and said, "Im your transportation for today." Jacob opened is arms and indicated for me to get in them.

"You cant be serious?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Im serious." he replied picking me up and practically bolted through the trees as he held me close to his body. Everything was like a blur of color as he ran about three minutes and we were there with Embry and Quill already there, playing with a foot ball.

"Hey guys!" they yelled as we came into the clearing of the beach.

"Yo!" Jacob called back as he set me down and took my hand as we walked over...why did a part of me think that these moments like this were going to have to be savored? What was my plan going to do not only to me if I happen to go through with it...but Jacob as well?


	19. Our Secret Plan

Our Secret Plan

Disclaimers in first chapter, and all favs and reviews are appreciated!

While the guys played football long into the evening, I sat contently watching them but also getting my new phone set up as I didnt like the idea of not having communication with Jacob or anyone for that matter.  
As I was punching in phone numbers I felt someone looming over me, and when I looked up expecting Jacob it was actually Sam.

"Oh god you just as silent as him arnt you?" I asked him as he sat down on the log which my back was resting on.

"Cant help it." he replied in his toneless voice as I felt my heart beat faster. From our first encounter I didnt think that Sam liked me very much, and he and I often tried as best as we could to avoid each other, so with having him so close to me I couldnt help but wonder what it was he wanted.

"Jacob hasent been sleeping much because of you." Sam said watching his "brothers" play ball. I knew it. Jacob may have been acting like he was fine and healthy, but Sam was right about him; his eyes were sunk in and there was purple underneath his eyes...how long had he been going without sleep?

"Im not asking him to." I replied sounding hurt that Sam would dare think that I was demanding Jacob to stay up and watch over my mortal life as I slept.

Sam stood up and said, "Walk with me." I watched him start to walk and then back at Jacob who was in the middle of a tackle. Standing up and brushing the sand off of my shorts that I had bought that fateful day, I walked a little ways behind Sam as we walked around the woods.

"Jacobs mind told me that you have some information about the new leech." he said suddenly as he stopped and turned to face me. So we were all business...not friends but allies.

"Yeah I think hes a-." I started before Sam cut me off.

"A hybrid." I nodded.

"What you are suggesting is theory not answers. If we are to follow your theory and the Cullens advice without looking at every angle,  
someone is going to get killed, and I would rather it be one of them than one of us." he said.

"But they have helped you guys in the past and they haven't harmed anyone." I retorted angry that he would want one of the Cullens to die.  
Sam yelled at me,

"I will never understand why Jacob had to imprint on such a weak and naive girl!" he came closer as I started to back off.

"If John is indeed a hybrid and hes the only one, how to you propose that we have a chance to figure out what his weaknesses are and what can kill him?"

I didnt know if Sam of all people should know what I was thinking, but Im sure by the way he yelled at me and was treating me that he wouldnt mind too much if my life was the cost in all of this.  
"By an experiment."

Sam looked at me confused, "What do you mean experiment?"

I took in a huge breath and reviled my plan to the one person who maybe shouldnt know anything about it...

"If a hybrid can only be made then he couldnt have been a vampire or a werewolf to being with. Since the blood test has reviled that Johns blood has human DNA in him, then he must have been human when he did this to himself."

"You think he did this to himself? Why?"

"Why else? Power and longevity." I replied before continuing on with my idea, "Since Im human...I wanted to see if it was possible to use me as a gunnie pig and take both the blood of a werewolf and the venom of a vampire."

I expected him to say that it was stupid, but his eyes lightened and he said, "Thats not a bad idea, but there are complications to your idea."

"Like what?" I inquired.

"If it fails, you might be killed within the process and if it succeeds and you kill him but lose yourself to the power, then we ourselves would have to kill you...and there Jacob to consider. For a wolf to loose his mate is the most painful thing that he could endure. He would sooner choose death then to have his mate die before him." he explained.

To be honest I really didnt think that we would fail in this attempt, but Sam opened my eyes to see what reality would be if indeed we failed.  
well I failed.  
"Isnt that a risk your willing to take?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Kara, I may not understand why Jacob imprinted on you or why you give me such a bad vibe, but since you are Jacob's mate I would never wish you harm."

I was shocked but nodded my head, "Thanks."

"But your idea is smart...however even if I helped you go through with this, there is no way we could get venom from the vampires and blood of one of us at the same time." he said shaking his head.

"What if I had a needle with Jacobs blood in it and would insert it into myself when we had vampire venom?" I suggested.

"Jacob will never agree to this." Sam said looking slightly annoyed at the thought.

"We dont tell him." I said plainly as I continued, "All we would need then is vampire venom."

He chuckled, "The leeches...Cullens will not help us either. How do you plan on getting venom?"

I took in a huge breath, "I wont ask them...I would let John bite me."

Sam was quite, "Your insane..."

He wanst going to help me..."But I trust you." Sam finished as I stared at him. "If we are going to do this together, then Im going to help you."

I nodded my head in understanding and without a word, both Sam and I returned to the beach with a plan that might just work...and might just kill me.


	20. Dinner and A Show

Dinner and A Show

Disclaimers in first chapter, and all favs and reviews are appreciated! Sorry for the long wait but work has been killer!!

The next few weeks were very challenging not only for me but for Jacob as well. John was picking off human victims and leaving the bodies in plain view...five have already been killed by his hand, and six by Jacob and the pack. When vampires do not suck all the blood, their venom courses through the victims body, and if they survive it they too become vampires, but with a strong blood lust.  
Jacob had to tare the bodies apart and burn them seperatley...I couldnt be around him while he smelt like blood.  
Jacob was exhausted, and so was I for different reasons; I was trying to get his blood and find a way to have John bite me without killing me in the process. So far I was failing at both.

I walked in the mall that Jacob and I had been in before but this time alone since I wanted some 'me' time. Although I had bought some things that I knew that I really didnt need such as: three tubes of lip gloss, tank tops (winter was coming and its October...), another pair of boots with Chinese silk, and a little Halloween Stitch from Lilo and Stitch dressed up as a cat. Yes it was probably not needed, but at that moment I wanted something soft to hug and cuddle with, since my own little monster was running around and seeing him was less than we would like.

Sighing I made my way to Starbucks and felt a slight chill remembering what had happened here had changed my life forever...

"Kara?" a female voice called me as I turned around to see...I think it was Edward's girlfriend Bella; and that was kinda like Jacob's last hard crush before he imprinted on me. Oh I really didnt need the whole ex-crush talking to new girlfriend thing, but I smiled and sucked it up hoping that she didnt know that I was really nervous about talking with her.

"Oh Bella right? How are you?" I asked being polite as I grabbed my Chai Tea Latte from the bar. She too looked like she had been shopping and I didnt see lover boy hanging around her.

"Fine thanks. I dont see Jacob around is he alright?" she asked as we sat down together at a table.

"Yeah hes fine, just really exhausted so hes sleeping round the clock right now." I said before taking a sip for my nerves.

"Its that vampire isnt it? We have all been keeping an eye on him from Forks." Bella said as she seemed to study my face.

"Really?" I asked a little rougher than I would like, "Then why is Jacob and the others working so hard here while you do nothing to help?"

Bella didnt seemed shocked that I was upset. "Alice said that you would be like this...we cannot do anything on our end because of the agreement that the wovles and the vampires have. They cannot cross a border line and neither can we, and thats why we haven't been able to help you." she explained while I ignored the Alice comment. I loved her dearly, but I didnt like people knowing what I would and wouldnt do before I even did.

"I dont see Edward around."

"Its the sunlight today its way too bright for him to come out in the open." Bella said slightly laughing.

"So were both just shopping to pass the time huh?" I took another sip feeling more and more relaxed as time went on.

"Looks like it." Bella said smiling before she looked serious at me. "Alice has seen something about you that not only troubles her but me and the other Cullens as well."

Fuck...she knew what I was planning to do about possilbly becoming a hybrid to stop John if they could not. Sighing I shrugged my shoulders not denying what she had just said. "Yeah I am." I put plainly.

"Kara do you know how dangerous that could be?" she asked concerned. Why should she care? I wondered as I replied,

"Yeah I do, but if he is neither wolf nor vamp and no one has encountered something like him before, I dont want to risk Jacobs life or anyone elses by attacking John and getting hurt...or worse dying." I said feeling a small lump in my throat at the idea of Jacob dying.

Bella seemed calm as she watched me. It was a little freaky but I was too wrapped up in my own emotions to really care.

"You could die." Bella said, "How would that make Jacob feel? Your his mate for life; if you die so will he."

"I know that but I have to do something. I cant sit here like a sitting duck and wait for the hunter to come and get me. I want to get him before he gets me."

Some silence passed through us as I finished my tea and threw the cup away before Bella spoke up again. "Sam is helping you isnt he?"

"I hope that he wont back down, but yeah hes helping me."

"How are you going to get Jacobs blood?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you anything so that you can tell everyone else and stop me?" I retorted.

"Because for some reason Edward thinks that it might work." she replied.

"Would he be willing to help me?"

"Yes and I would be too but you have to trust us." she said placing her hand on mine which startled me.

"We arnt the monsters that you think we are."

"You are not one of them though...you want to be dont you?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

She smiled a small smile, "Yes. I want to become one to stay with Edward forever." she explained. I felt a new sense of respect for Bella.  
I was willing to do the same.

"So Jacobs blood?" she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I have no idea how Im going to get it." I said sighing at the idea of trying to force Jacob to give me his blood without him rasing suspicions.

"What if Carlisle needed a blood sample? Like for a test for a sickness out there or something?" Bella suggested.

"Hmmm thats not too bad, but would he come willingly?"

She laughed, "Thats all up to you."

I laughed too just thinking about how I was going to convince Jacob to come with me to the Cullens house. "Have Alice or even you can call me on my cell and tell me the 'news' about this 'flu'."

"Perfect." she said taking out a pen from her purse. "What is it?" she asked as I gave her my number.

"Alright then sounds like we have a plan." I said standing up.

"Well it will be interesting to see what happens. Im used to drama."

I nodded my head as I checked my phone for the time. "What are you planning on doing now Bella?" I asked her.

She looked at me and my shopping bags and then at hers, "Well some more shopping even though I dont really care for it."

"Did you want to go and grab some lunch or dinner?" I suggested.

Bella smiled and replied, "Sure." We walked around and found a restaurant in the mall where we ate and talked alot. I learned alot about her and she in turn learned alot about me. Bella even wanted to come and see my dance recital in the new year! She was becoming more and more of a really good friend and I hoped that in turn it was the same for her.  
It was a funny thing having the Fang girl and the Wolf girl at the same table talking and laughing as if it were the most normal thing in the world, when in reality this was like treason!

"Whoa its almost closing time!" Bella said just as I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and apologized to Bella for interrupting.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kara? Where the hell are you?" Jacob's voice said on the other end.

"Im having some girl time and dinner with Bella." I replied seeing Bella smile in the corner of my eye.

"Seriously?" he sounded shocked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because John has been seen going in and out of La Push and Forks and I have no idea where you are! Is the leech there?"

He must have meant Edward, "No its just us."

"Well hes looking for Bella so Im coming to get you both." he replied as I heard his car pick up speed.

"Ok thats fine, the mall is closing anyway and-" I started before I head a voice talk to Bella.

"Edward its nice to see you." I said to him as his cold hand touched my own,

"And to you Kara, its nice to see your lovely face again." he said which I heard Jacob growl in the phone.

"Dont move from that spot!" he said as he hung up and I had to laugh as did Edward and Bella.

"May I join you?" he asked politely and I nodded my head, "Please do."

Edward sat next to Bella and they did indeed look very cute together. It made me wonder what Jacob and I looked like together: a buff young man with a dancer...it didnt add up, but neither did a vampire and a human.  
As we waited for Jacob and the drama he would bring, we told Edward of our idea and what we planned to do. Edward listened to us and he indeed wanted to help us.

"This conversation will have to be continued another time." Edward said a smile crossing his pale features.

"Why?" I asked knowing that we still had ten minutes before closing time.

"Due to your wolf is coming in straight at us." he said as I turned as looked to see that Jacob was indeed heading straight toward us with his eyes shifting from me to Edward.

"Hey Jacob." I said when he came to our table. He didnt sit and glared at Edward. "You knew they were here?" he demanded.

"I could smell Bella and Kara's scent so I followed it." Edward replied calmly.

"I have been looking for her everywhere leech and you didnt think of telling me?"

"If you were desperate to find her you would have worked harder."

That pissed Jacob right off as he picked Edward up by his collar. "What the hell do you mean by that leech?" his teeth bared. People started looking at us which was not good when you have a pale man and a tanned man fighting.

"Jacob calm down." I said placing a hand on his large arms.

"Outside leech." he said as Edward laughed and followed him as he threw money on the table to pay for our meal. Bella and I looked at each other knowing that in the end it would be both she and I demanding that both of them stop before one of them would get hurt...it wouldnt make sense to them since they healed so fast, but if we played the mean girlfriend card we could make it work.  
We followed them outside just in time to hear a crack of bone and yells between Jacob and Edward.


	21. The Devils Game

The Devils Game

Disclaimers in first chapter and love to my reviewers!! Hope this chapter keeps you on the edge of your seat!

Bella and I were greeted with two men fighting each other...and I was sad to see that Edward was winning. Only because I knew this was going to be a shot to Jacobs pride. Both were snarling at each other as they threw punches here and there. I knew that Bella wanted to do something with me to stop them from fighting, but one stray punch could kill us both.

"Jake thats enough!" I called crossing my arms.

"Edward don't beat him too hard!" Bella called slightly amused. I looked at her hoping that she didn't mean it but then smiled,

"Care to make a wager?"

"How much?"

"Lets say 20?" I replied taking out my wallet with the money in my hand.

"Deal." Bella said laughing as we watched more punches and grunts. After a couple of moments both stopped as they sucked in huge amounts of air. True Edward didn't need it, but Jacob sure did. His eyes glared at Edward as he clutched his arm.

"Thank you Jacob that was indeed a lot of fun. Shall I kick your ass another time?" Edward said a little smug as he adjusted his white trim shirt and walked over to Bella. She held out her hand for my money and I groaned.

"Aw man...a deals a deal though." I said putting the money in her hand as I walked up to my beaten hero. His shirt was ripped and his arm had a few bruises that would be gone in a couple of hours due to his werewolf gene.

"Hey there Big Guy." I said lightly rubbing his arm as I knew he wasn't happy.

"I lost." Jacob spat as he spit some blood on the ground. His pride was defiantly hurt.

"Jake its OK don't worry about it. You weren't really trying to hurt Edward were you?" I asked feeling his arm tense.

He smiled, "No of course not." He was. Sighing I patted his back feeling a scrape there that was already healing.

"Oh Jake." I laughed as we joined Bella and Edward. Jacob picked up my shopping bags and didn't give Edward another look as he headed towards the car. Indeed he was acting like a sore loser, but that's how Jacob was...Turning to Bella I smiled and said,

"We will have to do this again sometime."

She nodded and said as Edward took her hand in his, "I'd like that a lot. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"Sure." With that I gave a light good-bye to Edward and ran after Jacob who was already in the car. During the drive back we didn't talk at all about the fight since I knew that I would never hear the end on how he cheated, or how he made a stupid mistake when he ducked the wrong way.  
As we drove back to my apartment he seemed to have calmed down more and his face wasn't stuck in a angry grin.

"What was wrong with your arm?" I asked since it looked tender.

"Leech broke a bone."

"Oh my god should we get you to a hospital?" I asked worried.

He laughed and looked over, "Nah its already healed." I hated that he could do that.

Suddenly he stopped the car and I put my hands out in front of me which resulted in hitting the dash board. Just as I was about to swear and ask why he stopped so suddenly Jacob got out of the car and locked the doors. I panicked and opened my window to call for him,

"Jacob whats wrong?" I asked before he ran over and hushed me.

"Kara hes here." he said growling. He? Oh god...John was in my apartment.

"Stay here." he said. I was too scared to be left alone,

"No I'm coming with you." I said unbuckling my belt and put my hand on the door handle.

"No...hes killed here." Jacob said never taking his eyes off of the building.

"Oh my god..." I said. There were dead people in my apartment right now, and a man that wanted to kill me was also in there. Where was a pen and paper to right down a scary movie plot when you needed one?

"Jake don't leave me here like a sitting duck." I said opening the door and got out, only to have Jacob place his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't want you to get hurt in there...or die." he said gripping me tighter on the last word. Guilt welled up in me at the idea of him not knowing what I was planning on doing to help get rid of John. Sam and Bella both said that I had a fifty fifty chance and I knew that they were right,but I had to do something.

"Jake I'll be ok as long as your with me." I said hugging him to me. I felt him pull away and I knew that he wouldn't let me come...but when his lips pressed heavily and urgent against mine I knew that he was just as worried. I returned his kiss with just as much love and passion, but like I had told him before, a kiss would not stop me from my goal.

"Never leave my sight." Jacob said death gripping my hand as we both walked carefully through my apartment complex. There was blood on the walls...I was afraid that maybe everyone here was dead. Feeling my stomach knot and twist I clung to Jacob as we walked up into the area where my room was. The door had the nine number hanging off of it and the door had bloody scratch marks on the door. The wood had claw like impressions cut into it and I think Jacob knew just as I did that John would be right behind my door.

As we walked closer I saw another door open which was a neighbour of mine. A hand covered in blood was hanging through the opening. A small gasp must have escaped my lips since Jacob held my hand much more tighter to his. I had never seen anything dead before...other than on TV and the death of my baby bunny,  
but this was someones hand and their blood seeping through the door; I will never forget it.  
Jacob placed his free hand on the door and lightly pushed it open as he poked his head inside. I felt and heard him snarl at something in the room and he pushed me behind him.

"Ah I was wondering when you would be so kind to grace me with your presence." I heard Johns voice say.

"Get.Out." Jacob said clearly trying to not change in front of me just yet. Anger was pouring off of his body and I could feel his temperature rise along with the hate and anger that he was feeling. I moved from behind him slightly to see John sitting on my new couch with my apartment completely ruined. The furniture that Jacob and I had worked so hard on making was in pieces and splinters on the ground; my clothes were ruined and torn all around the area,  
my pictures from home and dance recitals were ripped up like a bad credit card bill. My laptop was in two on the ground just below his feet...he had destroyed my life.  
Now it was my turn to feel angry and rage.

"You did this to my home?" I seethed wanting to wipe that satisfied grin off of his face. John shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands so that his palms were face up,

"Well I had to do something while I waited for you."

Jacob growled, "So killing innocent people and drinking their blood wasn't enough for you?" he barked moving in closer as I followed close behind.

John laughed and gracefully got up to walk slightly up to Jacob. His body and hands were covered in the blood of my neighbours, and his once white teeth that I remembered were silk with red. His eyes no longer covered by the sunglasses proved to be even redder than the blood: blood lust.  
"Don't feel that way lad, I was only a little thirsty and the blood of the inhabitants here proved to satisfy my desire."

"There all...dead?" I asked feeling sick to my stomach.

"Ah there you are my dear, I was worried that you wouldn't come home! Oh I know you must enjoy the warmth that your wolf here and give, but I can assure you that his thoughts were not as pure as yours." John started before I heard bone breaking for the second time this night.  
Jacob lunged for John as I heard and saw them slice at each other. Soon Jacob's once tanned body was replace in a split second to revile his wolfs true nature. His long hair matched the hair that now covered his large body as he swiped again and again at John.

John grabbed Jacobs arm that Edward had already hurt that night and I saw his arm twist behind his back until a pop was heard. Jacob cried out in misery as John had dislocated his arm. I screamed and made a move to run for him when he fell to his knees, but he stared at me with his large wolf eyes telling me not to come any closer.

"Tsk tsk, such a pity." John said attacking Jacob again as he threw him out the window and into the gravel below. I ran after him down the stairs as I heard John laugh behind me as I tried to run as fast as I could. Finally I made it outside to see Jacob in a ready position to fight John who was right on my tail. Jacob made a run at me and I ducked down only to hear him collide with John who was right on top of me, and threw him to the ground. I heard a tear and a cry from John as I looked to see Jacob with a piece of Johns arm in his mouth. The sight made me turn away from them and hurl my dinner onto the ground. This was all too much...it was like an arm for an arm.

Looking back John used his one remaining hand and grabbed his throat and tossed him to the side as if he were a rag doll, and then used his razor sharp nails and dug into his chest.

"No Jake! Get off of him!" I cried picking up a large piece of wood from the now broken building and aimed to hit John, but when I got close enough, he moved so fast that he was a blur before I felt his arms grab my legs and tripped me to land on Jacob's furry body. I moved to get up when I felt blood on my face; Jacob had a wound in his chest and it was his blood that was now on my lips and face. I felt scared and went to grab his muzzle when Johns ice cold arms wrapped around him waist and threw me into the wall of the apartment complex. I felt my head crack as the impact of the concrete connected with my head. My arms and legs hit the wall hard and I knew that his throw had broken more than just a few bones in my body. Pain seized my mind as I could suddenly feel all the pain in every inch of by body..I couldn't move.

"That's it lass just lie there." John laughed as he lifted me off of the ground by my shirt. I cried out from the pain that he inflicted on my body when he had moved me.

"Ill make the pain go away." he said as he looked at me with his red eyes and I licked my lips tasting Jacob's blood on my tounge just as John pressed his lips to my neck and bit down hard.


	22. Blood Lust

Blood Lust

Disclaimers in first chapter and love to my reviewers!!

A feeling that I have never felt before engulfed my body as I could feel John suck the blood from my body...but it was also replaced by a new feeling of power and strength. I also felt a burning feeling in my body from the venom that John's fangs were placing into my body, but the need to fight him was so strong.  
I could feel my body change from once a weak state into one that felt like I was on the biggest sugar rush of my life. Placing my hands on Johns shoulders I pushed him hard away from me, and he flew into a tree about five feet away from me. My whole body was shaking...was this a side affect? My mind seemed to become sharpened as I could see the details with the trees and even the town about half an hour away from where we were.

My eyes turned to Jacob who turned back into his human self as he stared at me. I didnt know what I looked like to him, but inside my body I could feel a part of me that wanted to protect him, and another part of me that wanted to taste his blood...there was so much of it on his chest were John had cut him. A new desire to taste his blood raged within me but I forced myself to turn away once I heard John get up from the floor near the tree where I had thrown him.

"Bitch...how are you still alive?" he asked as he appeared to be hurt. Again I felt a tremor through my body as I felt my face turn into a grin.

"Because I'm like you now." I said running for him faster than I thought that I would be able to. Grabbing his throat I threw him to the ground and he went into a deep hole where his body impacted with the ground. What was I doing? A sudden pain in my left rib caused me to bend down and clutched the area with my hands. I could feel that I was still warm and that I was not a pale white...did I really change?  
Looking closer at my hands I could see that my nails had become sharper and more pointed; they were meant to kill. But then there was also this urge to taste Jacobs blood that I could still feel on my tongue. Dear god what was I?

John reached up and grabbed my leg hard with enough strength that should have broken it in two, but I was surprised to feel as if he was giving me a really hard hug. He dragged me down as my nails clung into the cement just as I saw Jacob back in his wolf form come and pounce on John as he tried to pull off another arm with his teeth. I remembered Jacob telling me that the only way to kill a vampire was to break them into little pieces and then burn them..but would it work for a hybrid?

As Jacob and I worked together my body was telling me to bite John in the neck...why was it aching to do so? Going against my better judgement I bit into his throat and soon my mouth was filled with his blood. I thought that it was going to taste like copper but it tasted so much better than anything that I have ever tasted before in my life...better than a Long Island Ice Tea...it was so warm and thick on my tongue that I clung to John and greedily drank as I could feel Jacob taring another piece of John's body off of him, before soon I was thrown off of John and Jacob was sent hurling into the trees behind me.

John glared at me as he clutched his throat which looked like it had been clawed into...did my teeth do that to him? He was missing a leg and a part of his lower torso and yet he still lived, but after drinking his blood I felt my own energy double in a matter of seconds.

"Kara!" called Alice as I turned to face her which stopped her almost dead in her tracks. What did I look like!?

She spoke much softer than before, "You have to drink all his blood and then Jacob and the rest of us can handle him...thats the only way to kill a hybrid."

"Then why cant you do it?" I suddenly snapped with a voice much rougher then I wanted.

"Because your teeth are stronger than ours..." said Edward as he came into my sight.

My body and mind wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth back into his neck and finish him off. Leaping in the air which almost was as high as some middle heighten trees, I ran quickly to John as he moved and was out of my reach. He now seemed to dance around me as I watched his fast movements carefully waiting for the moment when his defense would go down and I would have a chance to get him again. My body crouched down to a fighting stance with my hands in front of me; ready for the moment of attack. Now!

My hands reached out and I grabbed his leg which had him fall heavily to the ground as I pounced on top of him and grabbed his shirt with my hands.

"You wanted me...but I don't think you were ready for me!" I said sinking my teeth back into his neck and drunk hungrily again as I heard the Cullens and Jacob come closer as they pulled and ripped off Johns body parts as I continued to pin him with my body. His blood didnt taste as good as it had before.  
Soon all that was left of him was his neck that I fed from,  
and his chest that I sat on.

"Kara...that's enough." I heard Jasper say to me as I could feel him try to calm me down with his vampire ability. Soon my body went numb and I fell to the side as they took the rest of Johns body and started burning them in different places.  
I dont know how long I lay there until I heard someone behind me and turned me over...Jacob. His eyes were in shock and his body was beaten from the fight with the late John.

"Jake?" I said as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"What have you done?" he asked me as I soon felt my body picked up by one of the Cullens. I didnt know who it was since my eyes stayed on Jacob the whole time as I was placed in a car with him at my side. His eyes were so sad looking even though he was trying to be strong for me...what did I do? I didn't even know what I looked like.  
Just as soon as we were in the car we were at the Cullens house in less than five minutes. Jacob picked me up as I fought mentally and physically to lick the drying blood on his chest. I felt sick for thinking about it, but the urge was so strong within my core.

"Place her here please Jacob." Dr.Carlisle said as I was soon surrounded by bright lights that hurt my eyes, and I felt my body connect with something cold.

"Please strap her down."

"What?" Jacob said low in disgust.

"Its just a precaution." Carlisle replied. Fear soon replaced my desire for blood.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up to see all the Cullens in the room staring at me with Jacob.

"We have to see how Johns blood and venom as well as Jacob's blood has affected you." he said as I felt a cold leather strap placed on my left wrist.

"No dont touch me!" I cried trying to pull it off, but soon I felt Alice hold my right hand, Edward and Jasper took one of my legs, and Emmett lay on my stomach.  
One by one a leather strap held me down as I still struggled against them. Jacob was being held back by Rosalie and Bella as he moved to help me, but couldnt.  
Soon my fighting was over and I felt them remove their weight from me as I twisted in fear from what they were going to do, even though they had explained it to me.

"Jacob please be calm." Jasper said as I could only hear and not see him.

Carlisle came into my view as he had a piece of paper in his hands and a pen. "Kara please answer my questions honestly. Do you feel the need for blood?"

"Yes." I replied quickly.

"Are your eyes sharper?"

"Yes."

"Strength?"

"Much stronger."

"You also seem to heal rapidly...would you like to see yourself?" he asked.

I nodded my head and I soon was face to face with me...but a different Kara looked back at me. My face was not pale white as the vampires were, and my eyes were not blood red, but my features were more dominant and my lips redder. I could feel my body shake with a desire to leave.

"Kara please I must ask you another question and take a blood sample."

I thrashed my head as I felt tears pour from my eyes.

"Did you feel any pain when you were bitten and...changed?"

I nodded my head, "For a minute or two I felt like my entire body was on fire, but then it was replaced my a feeling of strength and power."

"I see...your going to feel a pin prick in a moment in your forearm." Carlisle said as I felt the needle dig under my skin and started to take some of my blood from me.

"I will examin it just as I did with Johns blood to see which parts are more dominant: the human, werewolf or vampire." he said walking away from me.

"Can I get up?" I asked.

"Do you feel the urge for blood?"

I couldn't deny it, "Yes but for only a certain kind."

"What did you say?" Alice asked coming into my sight.

"When I drank from John the first time, his blood was so delicious, but the second time it wasn't." I explained.

Alice looked over to Edward and then Jacob.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked coming into my sight and placed a hand on my forehead.

"She must have had some of Jacobs blood before John bit her, which resulted her into this state." Edward said looking at Jacob.

"What the fuck does that mean!?" Jacob yelled frustrated.

"I don't know yet." the good doctor replied. "She is stable; you may release her but Jacob I would suggest that you stay with her."

Jacob nodded his head and quickly took off my binds and cradled me to his chest as he took me out of the room and outside. When we were in some trees not far from the Cullen house, Jacob sat down still holding me as I tried to move away from his chest which was covered with blood...it made me thirsty.

"Kara what did you do?" he asked me his voice cracked.

"I wanted to help you...god please wipe that blood away from me Jacob." I said turning away from him as my desire for blood rose again.

"No look at me." he said turning me back to face him.

"No Jake don't!" I said turning away from him as I could smell his blood in the air. His hands still held their grip on me as he said,

"You need it now don't you..."

My body shook knowing that he was right. "Yes...I don't want to hurt you with...these." I said tapping my fingers on the small sharp points on my teeth.

Suddenly the air smelled so much sweeter as if a rose had just burst into bloom and this was the first scent that it was giving off. My head snapped over to see that Jacob had opened a wound on his chest. I stared at the beautiful red liquid hungrily but looked away.

"Jake please don't! You cant imagine how badly I want...your blood." I said putting my hands in my face.

"I know, but you need it...I'm giving it to you." he said calmly.

I looked at him in shock, "But you hate vampires! Why don't you hate me?"

"Because your still my Kara." he said placing his hand on the back of my neck and pushed my face to his chest...I couldn't help myself as I bit into his warm chest and began to drink.


	23. Blood Is Life

Blood Is Life

Disclaimers in first chapter! So sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Short but sweet!

His blood was the sweetest thing that I have ever tasted...I dont think anyone can know what it tastes like unless you were something that needed it to survive.  
Jacob's hand rested on my back as he groaned...was it from pain? I could feel my body reacting to him in a desire to take him...but I could also feel my body become stronger like it had when I first tasted his blood in my new form. Whatever this form was.  
I could feel and hear his heart beat increase the more I drank from him, but soon my body reacted saying that it had enough. As I pulled my fangs away from his chest, his hand pushed me back to the now healing gash on his chest.

"Dont...stop." he said groaning as he did. I looked up at Jacob to see that his head was thrown back and that he was breathing heavily.  
What had I done to him?

"Jake?" I said placing my hands on his cheeks to have him look at me. His eyes were covered over with a glaze of an emotion that I knew anywhere. Lust. What had my bite done to him?

"Jake I cant drink anymore from you; my body will not allow it and if I do it might kill you." I said gripping his hand that was placed on my lower back. Jacob seemed to understand what I was saying and released my back as he apologized.

"Im sorry Kara its just...when you bit me and started to drink I...I felt a wave of desire that has never been stronger than when I first met you." Geez I didnt think that biting someone would give that kind of reaction! Well I never knew my bite could do anything.

"Jake I did as well but this is probably blood lust and I dont want to drink you to death; no matter what emotions it gives you." I said pushing my body away from his. I was angry that my body reacted so strongly to the blood that coursed now through my veins. It was strange to me that I didnt have the characteristics of a vampire and that I had more human like qualities. Maybe I should ask Dr. Cullen what he thought of it, but it was very hard to move when Jacob grabbed my leg.

"Kara please dont think like that." he said looking up at me with guilt. God why did he have to be so damn cute!? Sighing I placed a hand on his arm and leaned back down to him.

"I dont know what Johns bite has done to me, and before I get carried away, I want to know who I am...well what I am." I said feeling as if I was no longer myself. It is a very odd feeling to have your life completely changed within a matter of hours. Wasnt I just a few hours ago laughing and eating with Bella at the mall? Making a bet at which one of our boyfriends would win? That memory seemed like it was no longer mine, but as if someone else's story playing in my head; like remembering one of your favorite scenes in a movie that you loved.

"Lets go see the leeches." he said getting up as he grabbed my hand. Together we walked back to the Cullens house where it seemed that they were waiting for us. Walking back inside, the lamps light seemed brighter than the suns; well at least that I could remember. Jacob instinctively grabbed me and held me tight in his arms as Edward walked up to us.

"We have some information for you both that might be of value." he said sweeping his pale hand to a couch where there seemed enough room for the both of us to sit. Nodding Jacob took me tightly in his arms and sat down on the couch, while the other Cullens came in and resumed their positions in the living room. They all looked at me and it felt like I was a Christmas tree in a mall, and everyone was taking the time to stop and look at it.

"Your blood sample is very interesting Kara." Carlisle said now appearing before me as his gaze was one of awe. "When you were bitten, it seems that your body took more characteristics of your human self and from Jacobs blood that was on your lips." he said as the other Cullens smirked at the comment of drinking werewolf blood.  
"Your body is more human than vampire which is surprising since you were bitten; but since it was a hybrid that bit you, my theories are well.  
theories. However your desire for blood is different from the rest of us. Your body seems like it is only wanting a certain kind of blood; Jacobs blood."

"Disgusting." Jasper said with a chuckle. Jacob stood up and almost ran for him, if it were not for my arm that grabbed his own.

"What the fuck does that mean leech!? Drinking animal blood is any better?" Jacob retorted as his body shook.

"Stop it both of you please." Esme said as her motherly voice caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks as her husband continued to talk to me.

"Kara, I believe that when you tasted Jacobs blood just as John bit you, that somehow your body demanded that it be his blood that would sustain and please you. This is something that I have never encountered before and am quite interested in studying; with your consent of course."

"You want to make her a test subject!?" Jacob growled as he stood in front of me while his hands soon gripped around the doctors neck. Soon Edward, Jasper and Emmett were on their feet and prepared to attack my Jake.

"No!" Carlisle said putting a hand out to his sons. "No, Jacob will not harm me will you?" he asked Jacob camly as Jake indeed released him.

"No, but if you dare to touch her, I will kill you." he growled placing a hand on my shoulder.

Acting as if this was a normal scene between wolfs and vamps, I asked the good doctor a question, "What am I then?"

"You are a hybrid. A unquie form of not only a vampire, but a wolf and human as well. As you can well tell from experience..." he said pointing to the two bite marks on Jacobs bare chest. "Your body will require blood, but only from Jacob. Will you give it to her?" he asked Jacob.

"I would give my life."

"And so you are since blood is life."


	24. Escaping Reality

Escaping Reality

Omg please forgive me for the lack of updating! I cant begin to tell you how work and dance took away all my free time! Hopefully this short chapter can make up for it as I get back into the swing of things!

Things never were the same after Jacobs blood became my life...literally. My body seemed to crave and desire it here and there, but normal food had lost its taste. It killed me inside that I wouldnt be able to enjoy my favorite foods or Starbucks anymore...but unless you were a thing that needed blood I dont think anyone else could have understood what it did to me.  
Yes, I called myself a thing now since I wasnt a vampire, nor was I human or werewolf. Light didnt make me sparkle like the Cullens, but it was quite painful on my eyes sometimes.

My apartment was destroyed and all my things in there since the attack and death of the vampire which haunted me and changed me...I hated him for it. Bella told me how she wanted to change to be with Edward, and I would gladly give what I had to her if she desired it so badly,  
but I couldnt...I might kill her.  
My life was now with Jacob and his father Billy in their small house...I had nothing, but then I had everything. Jacob was a real strong supporter and I didnt know where I would have been without him.

"Its getting dark out. Wanna head for a walk?" Jacob asked as he played with my hair that was sprawled on his lap.

I shook my head, "We have done that everynight all week Jake. Cant we do something different?" I asked looking up at him in the dark even though I could see him clearly as if it were day.

Jake gave me his signature smirk, "Well I have an idea."

"Im not feeding off of you." I warned since I knew where this was going. Jacob and I both knew that he loved it when I would feed off of him since it seemed to give him one heck of a pleasure boost. I didnt know what was in my fangs that did it to him, but sometimes it was hard trying to get him off when I was done eating. We have our intimate moments yes, but Jacob seemed to boast a lot on how it was he that needed to keep me alive and that it was he that was wearing all my bite marks. I tried to keep them in the same spot so I wouldnt damage his skin, but a few days after my marks were on his skin, they were healed and no mark was left.

"Thats not what I was getting at Kara; besides you took a nice snack yesterday." he said bending down and kissed my forehead. He was being a smart ass, but thats what was so nice about Jacob: he could be sweet and a typical guy at the same time.

"What then?" I asked running my hand in his long hair.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked his deep eyes looking into mine. Now that he mentioned it, Jacob and I hadn't gone for a ride in a long time! But our ride wasnt like a car ride. No he would turn into a large wolf and I would simply ride on his back as he took us away from La Push and everything that was there waiting for us when we would come back.

"Sure." I replied smiling as he and I got up and just walked out as we were: him in his shorts and no top, and I in my shorts and baby doll shirt. Cold didnt bother me anymore and I knew now what Jacob meant by the cold not really bothering him either. It was a great way to save money on winter and fall clothing for sure, but I would still wear them for appearance when we would go out.  
Our feet walked silently on the forest ground as Jake held one of my hands in his and the other around my waist. Even though I could heal faster then Jacob even could, he was still paranoid about me getting hurt and it was sweet...and annoying.

Our meeting spot was the beach where he had dropped me in the water...good memories but I lost a good shirt. The moon seemed to be brighter than normal and the air was crisp with the smell of winter on its breath. The trees were losing their leaves and the ground under my feet was getting harder from the late night and early morning frost. Not that it bothered Jake and I.

"Ready?" Jake asked me as he looked down at me and I nodded yes. Taking his body away from mine, Jacob moved a little away and soon in a blur of shorts and fur,  
a large red wolf stood before me. He gave a wolfish grin and deep growl as he trotted over to me and nudged my bare leg with his wet nose. I couldnt help but giggle and move his nosy nose away from me as I said, "Can I get on?'

He gave me his typical 'I thinking something dirty' look and I lightly smacked his back, "Thats not what I meant." I retorted swining my legs up on his back and held onto the nape of his neck where there was more skin, and made sure that I was properly seated on Jacob before saying, "Ok lets go"  
In a spilt second Jake and I were a blur within the world as together we ran...away from our problems and reality. Even if for a moment.


End file.
